He knows
by percabeth1030
Summary: A lot of people think they know all the signs of abuse. They think they know what to look for and that they'll stop it when the signs start to play out like some movie! They think that it will be so obvious when a person is being abused…and that's why they fail to see it. Everyone thinks they know, but they don't. Nobody knows except those who are abused...like me, Annabeth Chase.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! It's finally here! This is obviously my new story and the first chapter is not that long, but you guys already know the chapters get way longer as the story goes on! The story is about abuse and just how much it affects a person not only on the outside, but on the inside too. But of course what's a Percy Jackson story without PERCABETH! If you didn't know that there is Percabeth in here, then you've definitely not been here long! All my stories will be Percabeth and if you are new then check out my other stories Begin Again and Best Friend's Cousin! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I flinched when his aunt stuck out her hand, but quickly recovered. Plastering on a fake smile I shook her hand.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! Luke has told me so much about you Annabeth!" She squealed excitedly shaking my hand a little too hard.

I glanced at Luke who was on the other side of the room, greeting guest. He had a happy smile on his face, but don't be fooled. I've learned throughout the years that looks can be deceiving and judging by the small glances he'd give in my direction every now and then, I knew he was watching me. His piercing blue eyes were watching my every move, just waiting for me to make a mistake. I turned my attention back to his aunt.

"Really? All good things I hope!" I said smiling politely back at her.

"Well of course! When Luke told me he had a girlfriend I didn't know she'd be so beautiful! Tell me dear how are things between the two of you-"

"Aunt Carol!" Luke greeted walking over to us a huge smile on his face.

"How are you?" He asked pulling her into a hug. The brunette hugged him back gratefully as I stood there awkwardly, my hands holding onto my drink for dear life.

"Oh Luke darling, it's been too long! I'm doing spectacular dear, it's great to see you!"

They broke apart and Luke immediately stepped back, putting his hand around my waist. I twisted slightly in his uncomfortably tight grip. Wrong move. Still smiling at his aunt he made his grip painfully tighter and glanced down at me, his light blue eyes giving me a warning glare. I instantly stopped squirming and forced myself to relax. His aunt smiled at us thinking we were having one of our 'cute couple moments' completely unaware of the fear racing through my heart.

"So how long have you two been together?" She asked eagerness shining in her blue eyes.

"We've been together for about two years now and I can honestly say it's been the happiest years of my life. I'm so grateful to have her with me!" To the average person he sounded like the typical happy, sweet boyfriend, but I've been one of the few unfortunate souls to witness the real him.

I never wanted to be with Luke. It was an arrangement between our parents who were good friends and business partners. Both of our families were extremely wealthy and well known around the world and they figured if we started to date it would gain their companies more publicity. I was okay with it at first, because at the time Luke was one of my best friends. We used to do everything together and I used to trust him with my life. Now I'm afraid he'll be the one to take it…

When they first introduced the idea I was against it. I didn't want to date my best friend but Luke however, seemed okay with everything. He didn't even bat an eye before immediately agreeing to the deal.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _But why? Both companies are already so successful, what more do you guys need?" My fifteen-year-old self-whined. It was the day before my sixteenth birthday and the idea they were presenting Luke and I was crazy! My mother gave me a stern look before replying_

 _"_ _There is no such thing as too much success Annabeth! The publicity would be great for the company and it would also start to get you two out into the public's eyes a little bit more."_

 _"_ _You want us to get out into the public's eye when you've locked me up and homeschooled me my entire life." I deadpanned. My mother rolled her grey eyes, which I inherited from her along with her long curly blonde hair._

 _"_ _Can you talk some sense into her Fredrick?" She asked turning to my dad. My dad shook his head his blonde hair moving with him._

 _"_ _If you can't get through to her then I definitely can't!" My mom glared at him and he suddenly found the floor very interesting._

 _"_ _Oh c'mon Annabeth! It won't that bad!" Luke smiled throwing an arm over my shoulder. I shrugged it off and gave him an incredulous look._

 _"_ _And you! How could you possibly agree to this-"_

 _"_ _Why don't we go upstairs to talk about this Annabeth? Fredrick please take Luke downstairs to his parents and tell them we'll be there shortly." My dad nodded and I saw him give me an apologetic look before mom lead me away._

 _We walked to my room, where she closed the door and sat me down on my bed._

 _"_ _It's not as bad as you think Annabeth. This will really help the company and-"_

 _"_ _But the company doesn't need help!" I argued._

 _"_ _There's no limit to success Annabeth." She said and I groaned._

 _"_ _But it's going to be so awkward and weird! That's like you asking me to date my big brother!" My mother sighed and joined me on my bed._

 _"_ _It's only for a little while honey and it's just pretend. You won't have to kiss him or anything, just act like you like him. Can you do that?" She asked stroking my curly blonde hair. I was about to protest again when I got an idea. I smiled when I realized this was the perfect opportunity! Mom stared at me confused by my grin._

 _"_ _Okay I'll do it! But on one condition!" My mom looked at me shocked before she gave me a proud smile._

 _"_ _I've taught you well!" She laughed._

 _"_ _So what do you want exactly?"_

 _"_ _I want to go to school." Her face fell and she immediately shook her head._

 _"_ _No Annabeth, and you know better than to even ask that!"_

 _"_ _But there's this really great school that dad and I have been looking into and-"_

 _"_ _You guys have been looking at schools behind my back!" Uh oh!_

 _"_ _Um…We'll talk about that another time! It's a really great school-"_

 _"_ _But you won't be safe! There are some crazy people out there Annabeth! Crazy people who want to hurt you-"_

 _"_ _But I will be safe! It's a school for kids like me! Everyone there has parents that are super successful and it's one of the safest place for me to go!" My mom remained silent, thinking about it. She knew how much I wanted to go to school and get out of the house._

 _"_ _I'll check it out, but if I don't like what I see you still have to pretend date Luke. Deal?"_

 _"_ _Deal!" I squealed and we shook on it._

 _Later that night my parents came into my room and said that I was going to Half Blood High. Words couldn't describe how happy I was. I must have thanked them a hundred times that night._

 _End of Flashback_

Little did I know that same place would turn into my own personal hell hole…

 **That's it for now, but don't worry the chapters will get longer and I will try to update sooner! This story will also get happier, so it will not full of depressing stuff because I don't like writing depressing things for too long. Things will start to get happier when Percy comes in which will be very soon. I have to say Percy will probably be introduced to the story in maybe the third chapter, I'm not quite sure yet! I usually update all my stories in one shots so…yeah! Follow, fav and review and don't ever forget…PERCABETH RULES!**

 **See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look who's back with another chapter! Me! I am ecstatic to see that so many people read the first chapter, I hope everybody liked it! If you didn't…Oh well! On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

The plan went into full swing when I turned sixteen. Luke asked me out at my sixteenth birthday party, in front of everyone and most importantly all the camera's. When he did I gasped in 'surprise' before joyously excepting. After the party I went upstairs with the rest of our friends, who were also in on the plan, and we laughed at how gullible people were. But it turns out that after all, we we're the gullible ones…

A lot of people think they know all the signs of abuse. That they know what to look for and that they'll stop it when the signs start play out like some kind of movie. They think that it will be so obvious when a person is being abused…and that's why they fail to see it. Everyone thinks they know, but they don't. Nobody knows except those who are abused, like me. Looking back, I always beat myself up on how I should've seen the signs, but then I remember that I was once like everyone else. Thinking about the big things I needed to look out for, not knowing that it was the small things that really count…

 _Flashback_

 _I laid sprawled out on my bed, studying for my geometry exam. My parents had enrolled me in Half Blood High last month and I've quickly caught up! I honestly don't get what's so bad about high school. Most of the teachers aren't as mean as the appear to be on TV and I've made a ton of new friends! But of course I'm still pretty new, so I think somethings bound to happen eventually._

 _I was about to flip the page when a bunch of tulips came into my view. I looked up to see Luke smiling down at me. I chuckled grabbing the flowers._

 _"_ _What's this for?" I asked, sitting up. Luke took a seat next to me on the bed._

 _"_ _Your mom told me that you got an A on your first test, congratulations!" He said._

 _"_ _Thanks…Have you checked the media lately?" I always brought this up whenever we talked. Luke and I have been fake dating for a little over a month now and the talk still hasn't dialed down. It was really annoying walking into school and having to deal with all the stares, when Luke and I were together. So far that was the only downside of school._

 _"_ _Yeah, and they're still going crazy! The put us on seventeen magazines again and they're trying to get an interview with the staff on our 'romance life'!"_

 _"_ _Why can't they just leave us alone?" I groaned._

 _"_ _The paparazzi are literally highly payed stalkers! I can't wait till this whole thing is over!" Luke didn't say anything._

 _"_ _So what are we doing tonight? I think it's Thalia's turn to pick the movi-"_

 _"_ _I think you should stay here and study." Luke said cutting me off. I frowned at him._

 _"_ _But it's Friday night. It's movie night."_

 _"_ _I know, but don't you think it's be better to study? I know a lot of people that had a good start in high school, but then got lazy and failed."_

 _"_ _I know, but it's only one night-"_

 _"_ _Just study!" He demanded._

 _"_ _Why are you getting so angry?!" I yelled back at him. His face grew a scary red and I saw something flash in his eyes for a quick second before it disappeared._

 _"_ _I'm not angry I'm just telling you that you need to study harder!" He said through clenched teeth._

 _"_ _Yeah, well I don't need you to tell me that! You're not my dad, so don't tell me what to do!" I snapped._

 _"_ _But I'm your friend and I'm just trying to help you!" He said his eyes softening. My anger started to die down and I started to feel guilty. He was only trying to help me…_

 _"_ _Fine." I sighed._

 _"_ _But you're buying my lunch tomorrow!" Though money wasn't a problem for me the lunch line was. It was way too long to be waiting on! Luke laughed our argument forgotten. He then glanced at my textbook._

 _"_ _You're only up to that chapter?" He asked picking up my workbook._

 _"_ _Yeah, my class is a little behind the others-"_

 _"_ _But that doesn't mean you have to be!" I frowned at his criticizing tone. It wasn't my fault my class was behind, I just got here!_

 _"_ _How am I supposed to-"_

 _"_ _Go online and look up the stuff you should be working on and study that!" He commanded throwing my workbook down on the bed. Okay now he's taking this too far! I opened my mouth to day something, but before I could he started to get up._

 _"_ _Study hard! I'll see you later!"_

 _"_ _But-"_

 _"_ _Also enjoy the flowers!" He said pointing to the beautiful bouquet on my bed._

 _"_ _Don't forget to put them in water!"_

 _"_ _You can't jus-" I couldn't finish the sentence. Looking at the flowers made it hard for me to stay mad at him, since he bought me such a beautiful gift!_

 _"_ _Yeah Annabeth?" He asked waiting for me to finish. There was something I didn't like. Something in his tone and in his face. I felt like he wasn't asking me to finish, but daring me to. For a brief moment when I looked at him I felt like I was looking at something else…someone else. I shook my head and just like that it was gone._

 _"_ _Nothing."_

 _End of Flashback_

That was only the start of his control and it only got worse as the weeks rolled by. Luke would shower me with gifts at what appeared to be no cost and with each gift he seemed to grow more…demanding. I found myself unable to fight with him or get mad at him without feeling guilty in the end. So I gave into his demands apart of myself chipping away every time I did. At the time I was giving into him just to get him off my back, but then a light bulb went on and I finally saw it.

Only five months later did I figure out why Luke seemed so off the night of my sixteenth birthday. Why he didn't laugh about the situation like the others and I had. Because Luke had developed feelings for me. Luke Castellan liked me, Annabeth Chase.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. We had been friends for years and he was like the big brother I never had. To find out he liked me in that way freaked me out. I didn't want to lead him on so I did what I thought was best. I tried to break up with him. That was the first time he hit me…

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Hey Luke um, can I talk to you for a sec?" Luke whipped and smiled at me. Luke was slightly taller than me and had sandy blonde hair with light blue eyes. It was then I noticed how his eyes always seemed to light up when they landed on me._

 _"_ _Sure!" We walked to my room and sat down on my bed._

 _"_ _What do you wanna talk about?" He asked sitting a little too close for comfort. I moved away from him and saw he frowned slightly, but I ignored it._

 _"_ _You know I love you, right?" I started off and Luke grinned._

 _"_ _Yeah, I love you too-"_

 _"_ _As a brother…right?" Luke's smile dropped. His eyes darkened and a deep tension loomed over the room. His silence spoke volumes and I felt like I was going to throw up._

 _"_ _Luke…I don't-"_

 _"_ _I can't believe you!" He shouted standing up. My eyes widened as he pointed an accusing finger at me._

 _"_ _You led me on!" He fumed red faced. I didn't know what to say. It's like my brain and mouth couldn't cooperate with each other and I couldn't find the right words. Luke continued to rant_

 _"_ _Do you know how expensive those gifts were?!"_

 _"_ _Wha-"_

 _"_ _Don't even try and talk to me, you gold digger!"_

 _"_ _Luke please!" I pleaded._

 _"_ _Just calm down! I'm sorry, but I just don't see you that way-"_

 _"_ _How could you not?" He exploded and I jumped. It was now that I regretted being the only person in the house._

 _"_ _I'm fucking captain of the swim and debate team, I'm school president and plus I'm filthy rich! What more do you want-"_

 _"_ _I don't care about that stuff Luke! None of those things will make me like you, cause I just don't-" That's when it happened. I saw it. I saw the glint in his eyes right before his hand made contact with my face. SLAP!_

 _My right cheek stung as a small scream escaped my lips. Silence filled the room except for my ragged breathing. I looked at him as I held my right cheek. He hit me. My best friend hit me._

 _Luke stared at his own hand shocked at his own actions, but I could tell he was trying to suppress another emotion. One I couldn't tell, but at that moment I didn't care._

 _"_ _Annab-"_

 _"_ _Get out." I whispered. Luke shook his head and this time I screamed_

 _"_ _Get out of my house! We're done! I don't want to see your face ever again!"_

 _"_ _No Annabeth please! I'm sorry! I swear I didn't mea-"_

 _"_ _You have five second to get out of my house or I'm calling the police." Luke stared at me for a second, before hanging his head in defeat. He made his way out the door, but not before he turned and said one last apology._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Annabeth, but this won't be the last time you see me." I choked back a sob. With that last note he left. It wasn't until I heard the front door slam shut, before I rushed to the bathroom._

 _I looked in the mirror to see a large handprint on my bright red cheek. I stroked the area and hissed at the raw feeling. How could he do this? I thought we were friends…_

 _End of Flashback_

I didn't talk to Luke for two weeks. I ignored all of his texts and calls, refusing to speak with him. I didn't dare tell my parents what happened because if I did it would hurt the business. Luke and I's parents owned a company together and if my parents found out he hit me, hundreds of jobs would be on the line. I couldn't let Luke's actions split up the company and destroy families. So I kept my mouth shut.

That was one of my biggest mistakes. I should've opened my mouth when I had the chance to…

 **That's it! What did you guys think? There will be no flashback in the next chapter, cause I think you guys have had enough if that. Next chapter we will be moving on with the story! Please don't forget to review, follow and fav! PERCABETH IS BETTER THAN ICE CREAM! (and ice cream is really good)**

 **See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This chapter contains violence and swearing. There is a reason this is labeled T and if you feel like you can not handle this content, do not read. Just check out my other stories** **J**

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _Two weeks after the incident my parents announced that with all the publicity Luke and I were getting, they were going to expand the business…again. I was against it. That'd mean that Luke and I had to keep fake dating for even longer._

 _Luke and I haven't been caught in a single photo or anywhere together in the last two weeks and the press was buzzing. Rumors had already started to surface which was great for the company, but bad for me. My parents thinking that we purposely avoided being out in public praised me for coming up with such a clever way of getting publicity. I remember feeling so guilty that I had lied to them, but that was only the first of many._

 _If they only knew_ , I thought. Snapping fingers clouded my vision pulling me out of my thoughts. I was brought back to reality and I realized my mistake.

Luke's aunt was waiting patiently for me to answer a question I didn't know was asked. Luke stared at me expectantly, but I knew he already caught my mistake. His eyes were hard as they glared into mine and I knew that it was too late. I gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry." I apologized not knowing to whom exactly.

"Can you repeat the question?" Luke's aunt brushed off my carelessness laughing, not noticing how Luke's hand on my waist tightened tremendously. My heart thumped loudly in my chest and I knew it wouldn't stop until punishment was over.

"It's okay dear, I was just asking how about your parents! How are they?" She asked.

"They're doing well, the business is booming!" I spoke clearly, not wishing to worsen my punishment.

"That's fantastic, tell them I said hi! You know we used t-"

"I'm sorry Aunt Carol but we have to go. My father just texted me that we needed ice, so I'll see you later!" He said as he guided me away.

My legs felt like lead as he dragged me to the parking lot. He greeted people and flashed friendly smiles at them on the way out. Nobody suspected what horrible things he was about to do.

We walked into the parking lot in silence and when we reached the car he stormed off letting go of my waist. I rubbed my left side knowing that there would definitely be a bruise tomorrow. My hands were shaking and I felt like crying. I was scared-no terrified to go inside that car. I knew that once I got in the abuse would start.

Luke slammed the car door waiting for me to come in. I took a deep breath as I slowly walked to my side. I put my hand on the handle and pulled. Sitting down and shutting the door I barely had the chance to even glance at Luke before his palm connected with my face.

My head snapped the opposite direction as I bit my lip to prevent any noise from escaping. I felt the familiar sting on my right cheek as I looked up at his enraged face.

"You stupid _bitch_!" He yelled giving my cheek another painful slap. I whimpered clutching it. There would surely be a bruise tomorrow and a few others by the end of tonight.

"How dare you embarrass me like that! Do you know how stupid that made me look?"

"I'm sorry-"

"Shut the fuck up!" He roared and I winced, but stayed quiet.

"Did anyone say you could speak!" He asked and I didn't respond. I was too scared.

"Answer me!" He raised his hand and I flinched. I quickly shook my head no and he furiously started the engine.

"Just wait…" He threatened and took off speeding.

He didn't say anything for the entire ride and we drove in complete silence. I could feel my hands shaking as I held onto the bottom of my dress. My black dress. I just prayed that in a few moments it won't be covered in blood. _I should've known this would happen. Every time we go to one of these social gatherings I always end up hurt. Physically, mentally and emotionally. I should've never agreed…but what choice did I have._

"Get out." He said in a low voice and I raced out of the car. My fingers trembled as I opened the door and I could feel Luke walking right behind me. No one was home because they were all at the party, leaving me to fend for myself. As soon as the door was opened I was pushed roughly inside. I gasped.

I fell to the ground, quickly curling myself into a tight ball to protect any vital organs. I heard the door close behind me, before a sharp kick was delivered to my back.

"Get up!" I screamed as another blow was delivered, refusing to get up in fear of what he would do to me.

"I said get up!" A sudden pain erupted from my scalp and I whimpered as he grabbed hold of my hair. I latched onto the piece of hair trying to ease the pain.

He yanked me up and my head slammed against the white wall. That's when the punching started.

His fist came down hard on my temple and the room started to spin. He punched me in the stomach and I hunched over gasping for air. I could feel the bile rising in my mouth. While I was hunched over he punched me in the face making black dots swarm my vision. I fell to the ground, where Luke continuously started to punch me.

I didn't even know I was sobbing until Luke yelled

"Shut up! You deserve this!" His hits seemed to become even harder after that and I started to feel the familiar light headedness as another punch hit my skull. Only one thought ran through my mind before I was enclosed by darkness. _Am I going to die…_

 _Time Skip_

I slowly started to open my eyes as I was shaken awake. I blinked trying to readjust to the light.

"Annabeth wake up! It's time for school!" I heard the voice of my mother as she continues to shake me. I groaned slightly when she jerked my shoulder a little too hard.

"H-How did I get here?" I asked looking around my room. _Was Luke here?_

"Luke brought you here yesterday after the party. Don't you remember falling asleep in his car? He said you were pretty tired...Now get up, it's time for school!" She left the room after that and I slowly raised up.

Feeling the pain in not only my stomach, but my back too made me whimper. Looking down I realized I was still in last night's clothes and gently I put my feet on the floor. I get up.

Limping to the bathroom, I looked at my face in the mirror despite already knowing what the outcome would be. I see nothing. Not a bruise or scratch in sight. My face is completely flawless and it disappointed me that again my mother fell for it again. She should've seen the unevenness of the powder. Had she looked close enough she would've seen that my face was a little too flawless to be natural. Just like the perfect façade I put on every day.

I had makeup on. Makeup that I couldn't put on myself because I was unconscious. No. I didn't put this makeup on, Luke did. This wasn't the first time he had to do this and as much as I prayed for it to be the last, I doubted it would.

I felt it coming. I felt the tears build up in my eyes as I looked in the mirror, but I forced them to stay at bay. Crying only led to panic attacks and sometimes panic attacks led to beatings.

I walked out of the bathroom and got dressed. I made sure to wear something classy, but not too classy. Luke didn't want me looking too professional or too casual.

I wore a white sleeveless dress with a gold belt. I had black leggings underneath the dress and a light, brown jacket on to cover any bruises.

I put on my gold earrings, knowing how much Luke likes them along with the gold bracelet he got me for Christmas. My blonde hair was naturally curly and fortunately for me Luke liked it that way. Looking at myself in the mirror I thought, _maybe he'll go easy on me today._

Grabbing my bag, I forced myself not to limp as I walked down the stairs.

"Hey Annabeth!" My dad greeted the same way he did every morning. I gave him the same soft, polite smile like always and sat down at the table.

That was another thing abuse does to people. It makes them the shell of the person they use to be. I was no exception and my family noticed the change in my behavior immediately. They just didn't know why and by the looks of it I wasn't gonna tell them anytime soon.

"How was your night Annabeth? You left the party pretty early." My mom asked me, sharing out a plate of eggs for herself.

A hard lump formed in my throat as I recalled the events of last night and I swallowed it down.

"I have a test today and I wanted to study for it before it got too late…but I feel asleep in the car." I said pretending to be sheepish.

"She really is your daughter!" Dad laughed and my mom playfully glared at him. I felt the corners of my lips turn up and I smiled slightly. That's when I heard the doorbell ring. My smile instantly vanished and unnoticeably straightened my posture.

My dad got up and opened the door and there lied my worse nightmare. They exchanged a few words before he walked in smiling.

"Hey Anna!" Luke smiled. Fear started to sweep over me like a tidal wave again, but I kept my composure.

"Morning Luke." I said back politely.

"You look nice today!" He complimented and a small weight was lifted off my shoulders. Thank God he approved!

"Thanks…" I replied and I saw my parents give each other odd glances.

"We should get going, it's getting late." Luke said flashing my parents a smile. They returned it and we got up and left.

I got inside Luke's car and waited for him to say something. He was very quiet, but he always is after beatings.

"Did you learn your lesson?" He asks in a low voice.

"Yes…and I'm sorry." I responded. The humiliation I had once felt for saying such words had faded a long time ago. There was still a slight sting every time I apologized, but I've learned to burry my pride and to submit. When you think about it, that's all toxic relationships are about. One person submits while the other dominates.

"Good." Luke nodded before he finally started the engine. Silently I let out a sigh of relief.

As I stared out the window I noticed something-Well more like felt something. I looked down at my ankle to see the anklet my mom gave me when I turned thirteen. It was my good luck charm, but I stopped wearing it after Luke started to abuse me. It had held no value to me anymore and looking down at it on my ankle brought a mixture of emotions.

I continue to stare at the silver owl pendant until we reach the school.

Our school was very big and to ensure privacy for all students there was a huge gate surrounding it.

We approached the gate and the monitor scanned our faces. The guard pressed a red button and the gate opened. We drove inside the parking lot and Luke parked the car.

"Smile." He commanded before getting out car and greeting the sea of people awaiting him.

I took a deep breath before plastering a fake smile on my face and getting out the car.

"Hey Annabeth!" One of Luke's jock friends greeted. I already felt Luke's eyes on me so I just gave the guy a slight nod in his direction and turned to Luke. Just like that he stopped bothering me.

"Well we have to get going! I'll see you guys at lunch!" Luke said, grabbing my arm. A chorus of goodbyes sounded, as Luke dragged me away from the group of people.

With a smile on his face he forcefully took me into the school, greeting people as we passed through. I kept my face blank as he led me to the secluded corner under the stairwell. This was the one place in the school, where there were no camera's or adult supervision. Many teens think of it as the 'hook up' spot, but I think of it as what it is. A corner.

Just how kids were punished by standing in the corner, I was punished in the corner. If I did something wrong Luke would take me to 'the corner' and do whatever punishment, he deemed fit.

Making sure no one was listening in, Luke shoved me against the wall.

"Rumor has it," Luke began glaring at me for some unknown reason.

"that there's a new kid in school today! A boy to be exact and apparently he's 'hot shit' to you dumbass girls…but I swear Annabeth, if I hear one thing about you and this Peers guy, I will hurt you in ways you never thought possible! Are we clear?"

I frantically nodded my head looking down.

"Good…Now get to class."

I quickly squired up the stairs and raced to my class. With my head down I greeted Mr. Chiron, a middle aged man with brown hair, and a brown goatee. He was one of my favorite teacher, not that I ever expressed it though. I never expressed anything to anyone anymore.

"Good morning Annabeth! I forgot to tell you on Friday, but you know how you wanted to do some extra credit? I've got the perfect thing for you to do! That I if you still want the credit."

I didn't really need the extra credit, but Luke forces me to ask for it at every class.

I nod my head, inwardly smiling. _Hopefully it's something after school, to keep me away from Luke..._

"I want you t-" The bell rang cutting him off. He apologetic smile met my still emotionless face.

"I'll tell you later!" He said walking behind his desk. I walked to my seat as the last stragglers came in. I took out my books and a pen waiting for instruction. Mr. Chiron cleared his throat.

"Good morning class! Today we will be learning about Odysseus. Can anyone tell me who he is?" He asked. I was about to raise my hand when the door opened.

I looked at it and I was taken aback on what I saw. The guy standing there was _very_ attractive and I heard a few gasps when he fully entered the room.

He was lean and muscular in all the right places and for once in my life I saw a tan that actually looked natural. His black hair was disheveled mess, but he made it look purposely unintentional…That didn't even make sense!

Our eyes locked for literally a millisecond before I quickly looked down at my blank sheet of paper. I tried to busy myself by brainstorming everything I knew about Odysseus, but my mind kept drifting back to his eyes.

The second our eyes met my mind seemed to permanently engrave them. They were absolutely gorgeous! They were a bright, beautiful, sea green color that made all other shades of green dull in comparison.

"Um," He spoke his voice deep and smooth. I looked up slightly.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I got lost." He said sheepishly rubbing his neck. Mr. Chiron brushed it off, smiling and said

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class!" Mr. Chiron had a certain glint in his eyes when he said this and I didn't miss the small unamused look the guy gave him.

The guy cleared his throat and turned to the class. I lowered my gaze so we wouldn't make eye contact again.

"Hey everyone. My name's Percy Jackson and…I'm the new kid!"

 **Finished! That was a pretty intense chapter! Tell me what you guys think! If you like it, good! If you hate it, don't tell me about! I can't wait for you guys to read the story line, it's going to be amazing! Don't forget to follow, fav and review! PERCABETH IS FREAKING AWESOME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This chapter contains some things not suitable for some ages. If you don't like heavy material, then you are free to check out my other stories!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

As soon as those words escaped his lips my heart stopped and Luke's words echoed in my mind… _I swear Annabeth, if I hear one thing about you and this Peers guy, I will hurt you in ways you never thought possible!_

Fear was slowly trying to take over me and I desperately tried to grasp onto the reigns of control again. I had tuned everything out and forced my heartrate to slow down. _I'll be okay. I'll be fine if I don't talk to him._

"Annabeth?" Mr. Chiron called. I looked up at him making sure not to spare the new kid a single glance.

"Speak to me after class. It's nothing bad I just want to have a word with you about what we spoke about before class." He said.

Remembering the extra credit, we talked about I nodded my head, then quickly put it down. I didn't like making too much eye contact with people.

Mr. Chiron continued on with the lesson and the new kid sat down. He took a seat right next to me and at this close proximity tensions were high. I knew that I was supposed to say something like a greeting maybe, but right now speaking wasn't an option.

I felt eyes on me for most of the period, but I didn't dare look around to see who's it was. Mr. Chiron must've picked up on it though because he then stopped the whole class with and with a mischievous tone he asked

"Tell me Percy, what do you find so fascinating about Annabeth?"

I froze at mention of my name and I didn't dare look up. I could feel the entire class staring at the two of us and I kept my face as blank as possible. I didn't like the attention at all. Especially in school where gossip spread like wildfire and it would always reach one particular person.

"I'm sorry," Percy apologized. I took a peek at him form the corner of my eye to see him staring at my head in wonder.

"It's just…her hair smells weird."

Embarrassment coursed through my veins as the class erupted in laughter. Even Mr. Chiron raised an eyebrow in amusement. I gripped my pen tighter and pretended to write more notes, but the laughter wouldn't stop.

I caught a glimpse of Percy rolling his eyes at their immaturity and I was slightly shocked. But of course no one could tell with the blank look on my face.

"I didn't mean it like that." He recanted. The class quieted down to see what joke he'd make next. _Not even a full period in and he's already the school's new jokester._

"I meant it smelt weird, but in a good way! It smells kind of…lemony." He explained to not only me and Chiron, but to the whole class.

A student at the back of the class hollered

"Ooh! Looks like Luke has some competition, wait till he finds out!"

That sent the class into another round of laughter, but made my heart stop. _No. Luke couldn't find out about this..._

The bell rang and I packed my things up as fast as I could, with my injuries. _Maybe if I explain it to him before he hears it from someone else he won't be so hard on me._

I was about to take my first step out the door when Mr. Chiron called out to me

"Wait, Annabeth! I needed to talk to you for a second."

Cursing on the inside I approached his desk to see the new kid standing there with his hands crossed over his chest. He and Mr. Chiron were having a heated conversation, but I couldn't hear most of it due to the noisiness of the other students leaving.

"You really had to ask that, in front of the whole class-"

"We'll talk about this later Percy." Mr. Chiron finalized before sharply turning towards me. I lowered my gaze.

"So Annabeth you want to know what your extra credit assignment is?" He asked. I nodded my head praying for this conversation to end fast. The longer I'm here the greater the chance of Luke's friends telling him what happened today before I did. And that of course lead to a one hundred percent chance of punishment tonight.

"Well meet your extra credit!" He gestured towards Percy who, with a strained smile, gave me a two fingered wave. I didn't return the greeting.

"Sir I'm confused-"

"I need you to be Percy's guide."

I kept on my same impassive face, but on the inside I was shaking.

"For the whole week?" I asked already knowing and dreading the answer.

Each student in Half Blood High had a different schedule every day of the week. For new kids a guide was supposed to take you to your classes and help you find your way around school. Since no one had the same schedule for more than one day out of the week, your guide is with you for an entire week. Thalia had been my guide when I first came here, but that was a long time ago…and things were very different now.

"Yes, I already informed all your teachers so you can start today-"

"Isn't there a rule against having the opposite sex as your guide?" I remembered after Luke had asked to be my guide and was denied. I prayed for this to be my loophole out, but Mr. Chiron quickly shut down that glimmer of hope.

"Oh please Annabeth, we all know you'd never do any reckless behavior! Plus it's for extra credit! Now hurry along, I don't want you to be too late for your next class!" He dismissed us.

I hastily walked out the classroom leaving Percy behind. I didn't mean to be rude, but I just didn't care if I was. Right now all that mattered was finding Luke.

"Whoa slow down!" Percy said catching up with me. I ignored him as he walked beside me and I scanned the halls for Luke. Luckily for me the hallways were pretty spacious and I would be able to pinpoint him out easily.

"Look," Percy began his tone wary.

"I'm really sorry about what happened today in class, I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything and I certainly didn't mean to step on anybody's toes." He apologized.

My lack of response surprisingly didn't discourage him like it did with others and he continued to talk to me.

"So are you usually this quiet or you just don't like me?"

His boldness caught me off guard, but I kept it on the inside. I didn't reply to his question and when I finally caught sight of Luke I speed up, leaving him behind.

He was leaning against the lockers talking to a group of friends and when he saw me coming he smiled. I automatically smiled back and walked towards him. When I got there he wrapped an arm around my waist. I once again stiffened at the contact, but forced myself to relax.

"Hey babe, how was first period?" Luke asked giving me a kiss on my temple. I wanted to cringe on the inside but playing the part I gave him a sweet smile.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you abou-"

"God Annabeth! Do you have to walk so fast?" A person said appearing by my side. I didn't have to look to know who it was and judging by the cold look that shadowed over Luke's eyes, I could tell he knew who it was too. He glanced at me before turning to Percy.

"Hey!" He greeted holding his hand out to Percy. Percy shook it with a surprisingly strong but friendly grip.

"I'm Luke Castellan." I could tell Luke was waiting for some sort of recognition because our parents were so successful, but none came.

"Percy Jackson, nice to meet you!" Percy smiled. I noticed a few of the girls in the group look at each other in excitement. They disgusted me. Everybody is usually almost always automatically attracted to a person based on their appearance and it clouds their judgement. I couldn't care less about a person's appearance, especially if it's someone I don't even know. You're born with looks, but not with character.

"Sorry do you need Annabeth?" Luke asked pretending to be apologetic.

"Yeah she's my guide." Percy said ignoring the flirty smiles the girls were giving him.

"Oh…well I guess I'll see you at lunch babe. Make sure to meet me at our special spot though okay?" He smiled. When Luke turned to me his eyes were so hauntingly cold with anger that I felt like breaking into tears. I wondered how and when he had become capable of striking this much fear into me without feeling any remorse. I slowly nodded my head and looked down. This is why I don't like looking people in the eyes…

"Your welcome to join us by the way." Luke said to Percy, who surprisingly shook his head.

"I already agreed to sit with some of my other friends, maybe some other time." He said and I noticed the slight tick in Luke's jaw.

"Any time dude, see you around!"

I felt Luke's eyes linger on me before I heard his heavy footsteps walking away. My heart was beating out of my chest as I thought of all the possible ways he's gonna hurt me. The adrenaline had worn off and my body was starting to feel the consequences of me walking so fast.

"Look if you don't wanna be my guide that's fine. I'll just find my way around the school by myself-"

"What's your schedule?" I asked interrupting him. What difference did it make if I talked to him now if I was already going to be punished? He paused before I heard him getting out a piece of paper.

"Here." He said handing me his crumpled up schedule. I flinched as his hand came up to view, but I quickly played it off as a shiver. I grabbed the end of the paper so we wouldn't touch and I looked over his schedule.

"We have math right now with Mr. D." I said as I already started to walk down the hallway. My body ached as I remembered the kicks and punches.

Percy caught up with me and together we walked in awkward silence. I could tell by the little amount of students in the hall that we were gonna be late.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked out of the blue. I looked him in the face and for the second time I was slightly awestruck. His sea green eyes were absolutely beautiful and it threw me off along with the question. People had stopped asking me that a long time ago.

"I'm fine." I replied looking away from him. He dropped the topic, not pushing me for answers. The bell rang as we were going up the stairs. Looking at him, his face remained calm and didn't show an ounce of annoyance or irritation. I still felt the need to apologize for making us late, but I refrained. The less I talked to him the better.

We reached the class a couple minutes late and as soon as we walked in all eyes were on us. I turned to Mr. D and started to apologize

"Sorry we're late Mr. D I was-"

"Yes, yes I know just don't make a habit of it." He grouched as usual, but I could tell that even he was surprised I was late. I nodded my head and walked to my seat.

"That goes for you to, new kid." He said to Percy, who paid him no mind. I buried my head down and took out my notes. Sadly, that couldn't stop me from hearing _their_ comments.

"Who knew that your highness could actually come in late! God what if she gets this on her permanent record!" I heard Thalia remark. She probably didn't know I could hear her, but even if she did I doubt she'd stop. I continued to listen to what Mr. D was staying ignoring that pain in my chest.

"She's probably gonna go crying to her stupid boyfriend! 'Oh Luke you won't believe what happened to me today!'" Piper mocked. They both laughed and I gripped my pen tighter.

"C'mon you guys she's not that bad. She's just…quiet." I heard Percy say. I paused for a second. _Why would he defend me?_

"Oh Percy! My oblivious baby cousin! You've got a lot to learn and I can't wait until you learn how much of a bitch she is-"

"Ms. Grace do you have something you want to share with the class?" Mr. D asked stopping the lesson. The students turned around to see what Thalia was going to do, but not me. I pretended to be oblivious to it all and flipped through page after page of my notes.

"If I wanted to share it with the whole class wouldn't I have-"

"Sorry Mr. D, it was my fault. I was asking her a question." Percy jumped in covering for her. _He was a good liar_ , I noted.

"Ok well please refrain. I'll let it go this time cause your new, but this is your first and last warning Mr. Jackson."

"Yes sir."

With that Mr. D turned around and resumed the lesson, but I couldn't get their words out of my head. Why were they so mean? You'd think that out of respect for our old friendship they wouldn't act like this whether I could hear them or not. They don't know half the stuff I go through. They don't know…

I spent the rest of the period trying to push these thoughts out of my head, while trying to ignore the ongoing laughter behind me.

When the bell finally rang, I gathered all my things and waited for Percy. He appeared to be looking for something. His eyebrows were scrunched up with slight frustration and his eyes were darting across the table. I realized this was the first time I was able to read him so clearly since we've met which was weird.

He started to pat down his pockets and he froze. He reached inside his back pocket and took out a crinkled piece of paper. He looked up and our eyes met before I quickly cast down my gaze. He made his way over to me and handed me the paper.

"Sorry I took so long, I couldn't find my schedule." He replied and I detected a little embarrassment in his voice. I nodded my head in understanding and looked at his next class.

"Next you have…a double period of science. I have that too so after I'll walk you down to the lunch room."

I started to walk away when I felt an indescribable feeling wash over me. It was suddenly hard to breath as it felt like someone was sitting on top of my chest. I felt hands claw at my throat, but they didn't feel like my own. Suddenly nothing felt like my own, everything was so surreal.

Images of Luke flashed in my mind. He was the one strangling me. We were in my room and my mind was racing a hundred miles per hour as he continued to punch and strangle me at the same time. I could see the blood on his fist as he reeled his arm back for another swing.

 _Why didn't I say anything, why didn't I tell anyone? Luke's a monster. He's gonna kill me. He's gonna hurt me then he's gonna kill me. He's everywhere. Where ever I go he'll always find me, I can't escape him! I'm gonna die at the hands of a monster-_

"Breathe Annabeth breathe. You're not where you think you are, you're at school and you're safe." A distant voice said.

 _I know that voice...But it was wrong. Luke was hurting me, he was killing me! I could hear myself sobbing as his fist reigned down even harder._

"Listen to me Annabeth, it's Percy. Snap out of it. Whatever you're thinking isn't real so come back to me. Concentrate on your breathing and listen to my voice. Nod your head if you can hear me."

I felt like I was present, but absent at the same time. None of the person's words made sense in my mind as they jumbled around my head. I couldn't put them together. It felt like I was in an outer body experience. The grip Luke had on my throat loosened, but I still couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe.

"Nod your head Annabeth."

It took a while for the sentence to click, but once it did I did my best to carry it out. I nodded my head.

"Good Annabeth, now just follow my breathing. In and out alright?"

I wasn't in my room anymore. I was somewhere else, but in my panicked state I couldn't decipher where. There were too many things to look at.

"Annabeth focus on me." A voice said, but I passed its face. I looked back to see whose it was, but now there were two faces. I felt something grip my elbow and I screamed.

"Don't touch her." A firm voice directed.

"I'm getting the nurse!" The other voice shouted and I jumped screaming again. I couldn't stop myself from looking around the room rapidly searching for Luke's face. He was here somewhere.

"It'll be over sooner if you breath with me Annabeth-"

"It'll never be over!" I sobbed. "He's gonna kill me!"

"I won't let anyone hurt you. Your safe with me, but you have to breath with me okay?"

I nodded my head trying to look for the person's face. That's when I heard it. The soothing sound of someone breathing in and out. It was the only thing consistent and remembering the person's instructions, I did the same. _In and out, in and out, in and out…_

I could see things clearly now as my vision focused on one person. It was Percy. My senses seemed to get back in tune as I could hear the sound of my own sniffles and feel the wetness of my cheeks.

"It's okay I'm here." The voic-Percy cooed. I stared at unable to take my eyes off of him as I continue to break down. In the midst of my crying I saw him take small steps towards me before slowly extending his hand.

For the first time in a year and a half I willingly made the move to have physical contact with another person. I gently placed my hand in his and he hesitantly pulls me into him as if asking my permission. I nodded my head at him and he pulls me in all the way. I buried my face in his chest and cried my heart out as he rocked me back and forth.

"She's right in here!" I heard Mr. D yell and heavy footsteps rapidly made their way to me. I push myself further into Percy.

"Come here Annabeth." I heard the voice of the school nurse and I cried even harder shaking my head in his chest.

"He's gonna hurt me." I whispered to myself.

"Annabeth. You have to come now, you can hurt yourself-"

"Can I walk you to the nurse Annabeth?" Percy asked and I didn't respond.

"I'll be with you the whole time." He promised and I looked up at him.

"You w-won't leave?"

"No, I won't leave. I'll stay with you the whole time." He whispered. I nodded my head and Percy started to move. I lean into him for suppport as we walked slowly.

"You're gonna be okay." He said on our way down, but I couldn't focus on that. When I had calmed down enough to kind of think straight I realized something. Percy helped me.

Percy was _able_ to help me, he knew what to do. He knew how to talk to me and how to approach me in a way that no one had ever done before. How did he know what to do? How did he know what I needed? How did he know…

 **Done. Well that was an eventful chapter! If you liked it, tell me about it, if you didn't like it, don't tell me about it! (I'm open for critics just don't be rude) As clearly shown Annabeth had a panic attack in front of Percy and he was able to help her through it…but how? And what was with Thalia and Piper? Why were they being so rude? Find out next chapter! Remember to follow, fav and review! PERCABETH IS CRAZY GOOD!**

 **See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This chapter contains violence and/or swearing. There is a reason this is labeled T and if you feel like you cannot handle this content, do not read it. Just check out my other stories!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

We walked into the nurse's office with him still holding me. I wasn't sobbing anymore, but things were far from okay. My body was shaking in Percy's arms. Tears ran down my face and I couldn't help the whimpering sound that escaped my lips every five seconds. I had lost my control...I was weak again.

"Sit her down here." The nurse said and Percy walked me to a chair.

He held onto my hand, another way of letting me know that he was here, so I could sit down. Feeling my shaky hands, he covered mine with his other one. The nurse approached us again.

"Hi Annabeth. I heard you weren't feeling so well, can you tell me what's wrong?" She asked kindly. I opened my mouth to reply, but the memories started rushing back. I shook my head trying to stop them as well as the tears.

"She's not ready to talk yet." Percy said stepping in.

"Give her a few more minutes."

The nurse took notice to him and asked

"Were you there with her when…" She trailed off, but I could tell what she was trying to say.

"Yes I was there with her. She had a panic attack."

"How do you know?" She asked. I had been wondering the same thing.

"I just do…" He said vaguely, but confidently. The nurse wrote something down on her clipboard.

"Can you tell me what you saw?"

I looked at Percy's face, but it was useless. He wasn't giving anything away. Once again I felt out of my element.

"I'll tell you when she's feeling better and when she's ready." He replied politely.

"Okay…call me when you're ready." The nurse gave him an odd look, but continued on to help other patients.

We sat together for ten minutes, neither of us saying a word. Why is he so calm? Why isn't he prying me for answers?

I waited a couple more minutes before clearing my throat.

"I'm ready…" It was barely above a whisper, but it was something. Percy waved the nurse over.

I shifted uncomfortably when she arrived. Her kind eyes tried to peer into mine, but I focused mine on anything other than her.

"I was a-about to leave c-class when, these images appeared a-and I couldn't-"

"What do you mean by images? Can you describe what you saw?" She asked. I shook my head already thinking of the consequences if I told her. My heart beat faster and I breathed harder.

"N-No! I c-can't-"

"Hey, look at me!" Percy said gently. I looked at him and as soon as our eyes locked I broke into a loud fit of sobs again.

"Give us a little more time!" I heard him say as I wailed into his shoulder. I didn't hear her response. I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm scared. Scared because I know what's going to happen to me once I'm behind closed doors.

"I d-don't want to t-talk anymore!" A soft hand stroked my hair as I continued to cry.

"You don't have to…They're going to send you home."

"They can't! H-He'll think I-I ditched him." I whispered the last part to myself and I knew he couldn't understand me through my tears.

"You need some rest. I'll tell the nurse what happened, while you lay down."

Percy got up and walked me to one of the available beds. I grabbed his shoulder, but honoring his promise he sat down next to me.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to leave until I know you're okay. Now close your eyes-"

"I don't want to go to sleep."

Percy leaned closer to me, his sea green eyes breathtakingly beautiful up close.

"Nightmares?" He asked and ashamed I nodded my headed. He looked away from me for a second a pained expression crossing his face. Another tear rolled down my face as I too looked away. I didn't care if it was considered embarrassing to be afraid of nightmares. _You see what it's liked to be terrorized every single day when you wake up and fall asleep._

"Hey!" Percy said and I looked up at him. He lifted a hand up to my face and I flinched. He still reached until his thumb brushed away the tear.

"You're safe with me. I'm not leaving your side until, I know you're okay."

"Why?" I finally asked.

"Why are you helping me?"

His face turned cold as he finally dropped that unreadable mask from his face. He tried to cover it up with a smile, but I saw right through it.

"Why wouldn't I help you? It'd be inhumane not to…You should get some rest."

I started to shake my head when he said

"You're exhausted Annabeth. Trust me when I say you need to rest."

I remember closing my eyes after that. I'm not sure if I fell asleep or if my body just shut down, but all I know is that the next moment I was surrounded by darkness.

 _Time Skip/ Nightmare_

 _"Get up!" Luke screamed. I tried to stand on shaky legs only to be kicked back down again._

 _"You're weak!" He spat and I flinched. He was right…I am weak._

 _"I'm sorry-"_

 _"Shut up!" He roared and I sobbed regretting what I did to get put in this situation. What did I do again? I tried to remember._

 _"Annabeth." A new voice called and I looked behind me. It was my mom._

 _"Mom!" I ran over to her. I gave her a big hug._

 _"I'm very disappointed in you Annabeth." She replied pushing me off. Hurt pierced through me like a knife._

 _"Why? W-What did I do?"_

 _Her grey eyes were cold with dismay._

 _"Did you really think I'd let you bring down this family's name? That I'd let you destroy all that I've created over a boy? You will stay with Luke!"_

 _"No, I can't! He'll kill me-"_

 _"Stop with the dramatics! If the media hears about this, we are in serious trouble, so stay quiet…"_

 _She started to slur her next words, but still managed to yell them at me._

 _"Make up!...Wait up!…WAKE UP!"_

 _End of Nightmare_

Gasping I opened my eyes. My father stumbled back startled.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?!" He exclaimed panicked. He looked frazzled with his blonde hair that was usually neat now messy and all over the place. His brown eyes urgently scanned my face.

I looked around and realized I was now in my room. I tried to sit up, but groaned feeling the soreness of my body.

"Don't try to move just yet! The nurse said you'd feel a little drained."

"What happened?" I asked. His face crumbled and his eyes went dark.

"Let me get your mom before we start…We have a lot of things to talk about."

Walking to the door he poked his head out.

"Athena, she's awake!"

A couple seconds later I heard the faint thumps of footsteps making their way up the staircase. In walked my mom with her grey business suit on and her hair, unlike my dad's, looking neat and in place as usual. The only thing they had in common was that distress worried look in their eyes.

"Annabeth!" My mom breathed once she saw me. She tried for a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. I usually had a hard time reading her, but for some reason she seemed to be lying all her emotions out on the table today.

"Hey mom…What happened?"

Everything was a little fuzzy. I know something extreme happened, but I can't remember what. It felt as though I'd been knocked out with anesthesia and I was just waking up, trying to pull all the missing pieces together.

Dad and Mom gave each other uneasy looks. They both took a seat next to me on my bed. Their close contact made me a little nervous and I was starting to feel on edge.

"You know we love you right?" My mom began.

"And that there's nothing you could ever do to make us love you any less, right?"

"Yeah…" I replied, truthfully not knowing if I was lying or not.

"Good…" She said glancing at my dad, who decided to speak up.

"Then tell us why we got a call from the nurse's office saying that you had a panic attack?"

I kept my face blank as all the memories started rushing back to me. The look in Luke's eyes when he told me to meet him at lunch, the ongoing laughter behind me second period, the panic attack, the new kid…

"Is there anything you want to say to us?" He asked and I could see he was growing impatient and I was starting to get really nervous. I always got nervous when angry people we're close to me.

I repositioned myself on the bed so we we're unnoticeably farther apart.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, already knowing this was a much deeper conversation then what they were letting on.

"We want to know what's going on with you! We know you're hiding something and whatever it is you have to tell us!" My father demanded. Mom nodded her head in agreement adding her two cents in.

"He's right Annabeth, a panic attack is serious. Whatever you're hiding you can tell us."

"I'm fine!" I lied.

"There's just a lot of stress in school and I got a bit over whelmed, but other than that I-"

I didn't get the chance to finish when the doorbell rang. They both looked at each other and I the uneasiness in their eyes became even more prominent. My mom started to get up, but dad stopped her.

"I got it." He said clipped.

For once my mom nodded her head submitting, but the uneasiness was still there. My dad left the room with tensed shoulders. _Who was at the door?_

"He's very early?" Mom muttered.

"Who?" I asked, but she didn't answer. Waiting a few seconds in tense silence, I heard the heavy thumps of footsteps making their way up the stairs. I looked at my mom's face and behind her hard mask I saw that she was a little nervous.

The door opened and my body fell numb. Fear struck me full force as I stared at him. His cold blue eyes bore into me, when I remembered my place. I lowered my gaze feeling sick.

"Luke!" My mom exclaimed grey eyes full of relief. It was the exact opposite of what I was feeling.

"We were expecting someone else…But your timing's perfect! Annabeth woke up a few minutes ago!"

I forced a smile in his direction, automatically sitting up despite the pain.

"Hey Anna." Luke said taking a seat next to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. He reached out his hand and I flinched. My parents barely noticed, but I saw the tiniest smirk on his lips as he put his arm around me.

"I'm fine…"

"Oh don't lie Annabeth!" He said laughing, but I could hear the edginess in his tone.

"Your parents told me about the panic attack…"

I turned looking at my mom and dad who were completely oblivious to the damage they had done.

"They did?"

"Of course they did! I'm your boyfriend! I should know about these things, but that's beside the point! The real question we all need to know is why you had a panic attack? What happened?"

"I was overwhelmed with school work and I panicked a little-"

"Oh c'mon Annabeth!" Luke laughed shutting me up. I was slowly breaking down from his intimidation. His cold blue eyes stared at me with mock humor.

"You're a straight A student! You haven't gotten a grade less than ninety since you started high school! I know you and I know that you're not having a problem with school…So what were you really scared of?"

He knew exactly what I was scared of. He knew why I had a panic attack. This was just a tactic to make me even more scared of him than I already was. So he could showcase his power over me. I didn't think that was possible till now.

The moment he wanted and was waiting for finally came when I broke down into tears.

"Annabeth!" My mom exclaimed astonished.

I buried my head in my hands and Luke took this as an opportunity to bring me into him. I cried even harder at the contact shaking my head. He gripped my shoulder tightly.

"Why don't we give you two sometime alone, it seems that she's more comfortable talking to you…" I heard my dad say dejected.

"We'll be back in a few minutes." I felt him place a kiss on my head and I wailed louder. Luke squeezed my shoulder harder.

I heard them leave the room and the door shut. As soon as it did I was shoved off. I knew it would happen and I curled myself up into a little ball on the bed.

Luke stood up and walked to the door. He gave me a warning glare telling me to be quiet as he pressed his ear to the door to make sure my parents were gone. I didn't dare speak, the only sound escaping my lips was my whimpers. This was the moment I fear every single day.

Satisfied with what he heard he started to walk towards me. I moved back as far as possible until I hit the headboard.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" He laughed shaking his head as if this was some kind of joke to him.

"It's actually kind of funny when you think about it! The Annabeth Chase, terrified of her own boyfriend! If that doesn't scream _weak_ than I don't know what does-"

"Please s-stop!" I begged him as he continuously advanced.

"Don't interrupt me!" He hissed now close enough to hit me. I buried my face in my knees.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

I slowly picked my head up and he grabbed my chin forcing me to look him in the eyes. I was paralyzed by fear. My heart was racing and I prayed that everything would be over soon.

Just as I thought he was about to hit me a knock sounded. We both looked at the door and I quickly yelled

"Come in!"

Luke glared at me fiercely and I knew I'd pay for that one, but at the moment all I felt was relief. I was holding my breath and I could finally breathe again.

Luke moved away from me, but still remained in close proximity. The door opened and in walked my savior. When he entered the room the tension seemed to go up a hundred fold.

It was the new kid…Percy.

 **Done. Wow. That was intense! Hope you guys like that cliffhanger, but don't worry I will be updating soon! I won't take nearly as long to post the next chapter as I did this one! I know you guys have a lot to say so review away! Tell me what you think! I'm so excited for the feedback! This story is doing really well and there are a lot of you guys out there! PERCABETH ROCKS JUST LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: This chapter contains material not suitable for some audiences. There is a reason this is labeled T and if you feel you cannot handle this content, do not read it. Just check out my other stories!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

"P-Percy? What are you doing here?" I asked trying not to sound too happy or Luke will make my punishment even longer. Pretending there was something in my eyes, I quickly wiped the tears from off my face. Luke makes sure my makeup is waterproof for moments like this.

His black hair was just as disheveled as it was this morning, but his green eyes held a guarded emotion mixed with kindness. In his hands were a small colorful bouquet of flowers. He smiled.

"Hey Annabeth. I wanted to make sure you were okay and I wanted to talk to you about some things..." He said. When he saw Luke, Percy gave him a friendly smile.

"I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?"

I shook my head no as Luke said

"Yes."

Percy glanced at me, before looking back at Luke.

"Her parents just told me to go to her room, sorry to interrupt um…" He trailed off not knowing his name.

"Luke." Luke reminded him smiling. It always scares me how easily he's able to switch personalities like that. No one except me could ever know what he was truly thinking.

Percy nodded his head.

"Luke, right…"

"I guess I'll talk to you later Annabeth." Luke said straightening his clothes. He walked over to me and I had to consciously remind myself to not flinch, when he bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. His lips were cold and hard just like his personality.

Pulling away he walked to the door and held his hand out to Percy, who firmly shook it.

"See you in school man!" Luke said. He gave me one last look, a warning look, before leaving the room.

A tense silence settled for a few seconds when I noticed he was still standing in the doorway waiting for his invitation to come in.

"You can come in…and close the door please." I said not wanting my parents to hear what he was going to say.

Stepping into the room and closing the door, like I asked he walked to where I was on the bed. He handed me the flowers.

"I didn't know what your favorite color was so I just got you the most colorful one." He said referring to the bouquet, not sounding the least bit ashamed or embarrassed. I gave him a small, strained smile.

"Thanks for the flowers…and for helping me."

"It was no big deal." He replied waving it off, but I didn't know if he was talking about the flowers.

Silence once again followed when I started to think about why he was really here. What does he want? Blackmail material?

"I'm not telling you why I had a panic attack." I said curtly, my face blank. He wasn't going to know what I was really thinking.

"I didn't expect you to." He replied a hint of a smirk on his face. Anger started to bubble in my chest and I looked down at my palms.

"I also don't owe you anything. We're not friends."

"Is there a reason you're being so defensive?" He asked bluntly.

"Is there a reason you're here?" I shot back and he laughed. I looked up through narrow eyes to see him staring at me, his green eyes shining with amusement. I looked back down.

"What?" I asked a little insulted.

"You're really funny, you know that."

"I wasn't telling a joke. What are you doing here?"

"You know why I'm here." He said and I tried to keep the agitation out of my voice.

"I already told you I'm not telling you anyth-"

"You don't have to be so defensive." He said more serious this time. Gone was his amused grin and back was his guarded, unreadable expression.

"You'll get tired…Forgive me Annabeth, I'm not trying to get on your bad side-"

"You're doing a great job so far." I muttered and he paused a sad smile appearing on his lips.

"We're a little alike you and I." He commented and I shook my head indignantly.

"No we're not."

"Yes we are."

"No we're not." I said forcefully. I tried to control the rising anger I felt at the pit of my stomach, that I knew wasn't suppose to be directed at him. I regained some of my control and replied more calmly

"You don't _know_ anything about me."

"I know you don't like looking people in the eyes." He said. I stared at the bedsheets, but didn't say anything.

"I don't either…" He admitted walking around the room. I watched his movements and could tell how close he was by the sound of his feet.

"I know that we both see the world for what it really is because of our past…or present-"

"Stop. You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know that you're hiding something that's eating you up inside and I want to help you-"

"I'm not telling you anything!"

"I'm not asking you to."

"Then why are you here?" I asked putting more bite in my voice than what I really felt. Slight hostility usually keeps people away.

"Cause I want you to know that I'm here for you. I don't know who has or who is tormenting you, in what way physically, mentally or emotionally, but I do know that I can help you. Just like I did today…"

I sighed.

"Look. I thank you for the flowers and for helping me and I'm sorry if I'm coming across as rude, but I really don't need or want your help! Why did my parents even invite you here!"

"Because they don't know…" He trailed off struggling to find the right words.

"What's wrong with me?" I suggested folding my arms.

"Well I can tell them right now that there is absolutely nothing wrong with me! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Yeah, cause someone's 'perfectly fine' when they're screaming to themselves 'he's gonna kill me' over and over again?"

I clenched my teeth internally crying at the memory.

"So what now?" I asked expecting the worse.

"Are you gonna go and tell everyone at school or the press-"

"I'd never do that to you. I won't tell anyone."

"Good…"

"I'm not expecting you to trust me now, I wouldn't trust me ether! But when you do or if you need someone to talk to just give me a call."

He placed a piece of paper on my dresser before heading to the door. I couldn't stop myself and before he reached the door handle I stopped him

"Wait."

He turned around and I forced myself to look up at him.

"Thank you…for everything." I tried to give him a small smile, but I just couldn't do it. Percy could and he gave me a big smile.

"No problem. Make sure to get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow."

With one last knowing smile, he closed the door leaving me alone. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I slipped the covers over my head and pulled my knees to my chest. For a moment I felt safe, though I knew I wasn't. For a moment I was in my own little world where I was able to grasp the little bit of peace I had left and hold it close.

I knew that everything Percy said was accurate, but I didn't trust him. I didn't trust anyone, because sometimes the people who you put the most faith into let you down harder than you ever anticipated. I've seen it with my own eyes.

But I have to admit, I was scared of him. Percy was a little too right for my liking and it unnerved me how it seemed like he could see right through me. No one's ever been able to read me like that before, but I know it's because of his past. That I can see. I see it in his eyes, how he looks at me and talks to me like he knows we're the only ones that can understand. That only we know what the world is really like…Yet I can also see that he knows something I don't. That he's experienced something I haven't.

I spent the rest of the day in the same position, thinking about everything that's happened to me. How my best friends abandoned me in my time of need and created stories in their heads of who I really was. How they left me alone and spread lies about me, but how Percy defended me. My thoughts kept going back to Percy, I couldn't help it. I've never had an experience with someone like that and if I was being completely honest with myself…I was scared. I felt out of control, a feeling I felt with Luke all the time!

"Honey?" A soft deep voice filled the room and I took my head from under the covers. It was my dad. He looked distress and his eyes were full of guilt.

"Hey dad." I said weekly.

"I was just resting my eyes, you can come in."

He walked in and sat down on my bed. Neither of us said anything, when he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I was doing some research with your mother, on panic attacks. We found some pretty interesting stuff and it made me realized how…wrong I was with my approach. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you, it was wrong and selfish of me. I'm sorry Annabeth."

I faked a chuckle pretending to brush the situation off.

"It's fine-"

"No it's not fine! _You're_ not fine and I know that for a fact! You don't even have to tell me everything, just something!"

The room went quiet and in that moment I wanted nothing more, but to tell him everything! To call mom in here and tell them all the hell I've been through this past year and a half, but I couldn't. I couldn't tell anyone…but I had to give them something.

"You're right." I finally said staring at my palms.

"I'm not fine, I'm miserable. I'm worried about what's to come and how I'm possibly going to take over and run your companies! I don't want to let you guys down."

It was true. I did worry about letting my parents and the company down, but that's only because I think Luke's going to have either killed me by then or he's going to still have control over me. I want my control back.

My dad's eyes lit up as he came closer to me. He reached out to give me a hug and I stiffened at the close contact. He didn't notice, but that didn't stop my pounding heart from beating any faster.

"Oh sweetheart, why didn't you tell me?" He asked rubbing my bruised scalp. I grimaced remembering how rough Luke pulled my hair yesterday.

"I was scared you'd think I was ungrateful or overdramatic. I didn't want to disappoint you and mom."

My dad held me tight and that safe feeling was starting to come back to me. I didn't know whether to embrace it or to shoo it away. I felt safe with Luke, who I viewed as a big brother, and now look at me. Can I trust anyone?

"The only time you disappoint us is when you keep things from us! Your mother and I know your going to be a great leader, far greater than the two of us combined! Your mother and I will always love you regardless!"

"I know that now," I lied.

"And I'm sorry for not telling you what was really going on! I was just scared…"

We laid in silence for a moment or two, when I remembered Percy.

"Dad? Why did you invite Percy here to talk to me?"

Dad stiffened against me and pulled away. The small frown of dismay on his face made that feeling of security flee from me.

"He came here because he insisted in the nurse's office that he needed to see you and talk to you privately when you woke up. I would've said no had he not been with you when you um…had your panic attack. I also thought he might have some information about what was going on with you, but he refused to tell us."

I could tell by his tone that he wasn't a big fan of Percy.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Is he a friend of yours?" He asked and I couldn't help glancing at the little piece of paper laying on my dresser.

"We actually just met. He's new to the school and I'm his guide." I answered truthfully, but not giving him a straight answer.

"The press doesn't know right?" I asked purposely changing the subject.

"About what happened today?"

I nodded my head noticing that he was still uncomfortable talking about the topic.

"No. The boy told us the class had already left when it happened. He said he coaxed you through it, but what did he do to help you?"

"Well," I started my mouth dry. It was best to lie again

"I don't remember exactly, it's all kind of fuzzy! But I do know that he's very...smart."

"Smart?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I nodded not elaborating any further.

"That's interesting. I wonder who his parents are? Anyways you should be getting ready for bed, it's late and it's been a long day! If you need anything just call." He said standing up from my bed.

"Okay dad, I'll see you in the morning!"

He gave me a kiss on my forehead and whispered to me

"I'm so proud of you, angel. I love you."

His words brought tears to my eyes and I quickly blinked them away.

"I love you too."

We smiled at each other one last time before he walked out of my room. As his footsteps got farther and farther away, I wondered if I'd ever tell him the truth. If I'd ever stop lying to him.

My phone buzzed capturing my attention. I looked over to it on my dresser. It was next to the small paper with Percy's number on it and I paused. I contemplated if I wanted to take the latter one.

I shook my head, pushing aside that ridiculous thought. I picked up my phone and braced myself before turning it on. When I saw his name on the caller ID my stomach dropped. I tried to control my shaking hands as I read the text.

 _Hey Anna! Just wanted to make sure u were ok! I also wanted to know if we could meet early tomorrow morning so we could talk at our special spot!_

I winced at the double meaning of Luke's text, but quickly responded back.

 _Ok. I'll make sure I'm ready early, I'll see u tomorrow._

Not even thirty seconds after I pressed send, he responded back.

 _Great! Can't wait to see u already! Get some rest, it's been a long day and it's gonna be an even longer one tomorrow!_

With that last text, I realized there was no way I was getting any sleep tonight. My mind was already racing with all the possible things he's gonna do to me tomorrow. Just the thought of going back to school made me nervous, but seeing Luke was a whole new level of terror.

No one else in school bothers me besides Luke…and my old friends, but I'd take them instead of Luke any day. I thought back to what they said about me to Percy and…Percy! He's Thalia's cousin!

I grabbed the note as fast as I can and quickly dialed in Percy's number. His phone rang a few times and I prayed he wouldn't answer so I could leave a message or better yet just hang up. This unfortunately didn't happen as he picked up on the last couple rings.

"Hello?"

 **Done! I just love cliffhanger, don't you! I know a lot of you thought this chapter would be Annabeth's moment of truth, but it wasn't! When people are being abused they constantly deny it in fear of being hurt by their abuser and I wanted to make sure this was portrayed through Annabeth! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to follow, fav and review! PERCABETH IS AMAZING!**

 **See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: This chapter contains material not suitable for some audiences. There is a reason this is labeled T and if you feel you cannot handle this content, do not read it. Just check out my other stories!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

"Hello?" He answered, his deep voice resonating through the line.

This was the first time I've called and talked to any male other than Luke and my father on the phone in almost two years. I froze, my mouth moving but no sound coming out.

"Hello?" He called again. His voice snapped me out of my momentary relapse and I regained my composure.

"U-Uh, Percy?" I asked, before clearing my throat. I sounded more nervous than I really was and that was no acceptable. I pulled myself together.

"Yes, who's calling?"

I took another quick breath before responding with confidence

"It's Annabeth. I wanted to talk to you."

There was a slight pause on his line before he said

"Oh, his Annabeth! Can't say I was expecting you to call thi-"

"Then why'd you give me your number?" I retorted before I could catch myself.

He chuckled.

"I was going to say _this early_! I wasn't expecting you to call me this early, I thought it'd take you at least a few days."

I didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

"Yeah, well I really needed to talk to you and I figured now would be a good time considering all that's happened...You're not busy or anything right, cause if you are I'll just-"

"No, I'm not busy! What do you want to talk about?"

I stared at a spot on the wall as I spoke.

"It's about you're cousin. Thalia."

"Yeah, what about her?" He asked not missing a beat, once again unnerving me. _Just spit it out._

"Well as you know she doesn't particularly like me, so I'd appreciate it if you really didn't tell anyone about today. Even your family, Thalia being included in that as well."

"I told you I wasn't going to tell anyone." He said and I fumbled with the covers on my bed.

"I just wanted to make sure we're on the same page. No one else can find out about this."

"I won't, but you know it's nothing to be ashamed of-"

"I'm not ashamed!" I snapped a sudden anger washing over me. He didn't say anything on the other line and I realized I had done it again. I let out a silent breath, reorganizing my thoughts before I spoke again.

"Just…make sure neither Thalia nor anybody else find out about what happened today. Okay?"

"Okay." He replied and my shoulders sagged with relief. He didn't know the weight of the world had just been lifted off of my shoulders as I responded with a curt

"Thank you."

"No problem, but it's getting pretty late. Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" He asks and I rolled my eyes.

"I am in bed, I'm just not tired." I lied. I was in fact very tired, not that it was any of his business.

"Well considering you slept for most of the day, I guess that makes sense…But you should still go to sleep-"

"Are we done here?" I asked in a bored tone, completely fed up with this ongoing, pointless conversation. There was another pause on his line before he came back again.

"I guess we are," He said, but there was something about his tone that aggravated me. It was the slight amusement in it.

"But before you go, Mr. Chiron wanted me to remind you that we have to meet a little early tomorrow before school so you can continue to show me around! Is that okay wit-"

"No, I-I can't!" I panicked a little, thinking about what Luke would do to me if he found out we were meeting again.

"I'm sorry, but I have some things I need to do before school and-"

"It's fine Annabeth, I understand!" He reassured me.

"Thanks…So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

With that I hung up, my heart pounding surprisingly fast. My hands were still shaking from the adrenaline. Like I've said, I haven't talked to anyone other than Luke and my parents on the phone for a while so this was a little weird. _Thank God it's over!_

I realized I was still holding the small paper in my hand. _I should probably throw it away. That way Luke won't find it and I won't get myself into even more trouble…But what if I need to call him again? What if, for some odd reason, I might need his help?_

I stared at the note contemplating what to do. I looked back at my phone and thought for a brief second about the consequences of Luke finding Percy's number in my phone, but I quickly stopped. I didn't want to think about that before falling asleep, the nightmares would only get worse.

An idea came to be and I went to my contact list. I added Percy's number in, but instead of putting Percy's name I put my Aunt Aphrodite's name. That way when Luke goes through my phone, he won't get suspicious. I set my alarm on my phone, so I would wake up early to prevent Luke from getting angrier than he already was.

When I was done I couldn't even get up to throw away the note. So I put my phone on the dresser next to me and put the note underneath my pillow. I didn't know how I was going to be able to move tomorrow, but didn't dwell on the issue. I didn't have a choice.

I pulled the covers over my head as exhaustion slowly took over me. I would normally stay up longer, because of the nightmares, but my body and mind wouldn't let me. I adjusted myself into a position that didn't irritate my wounds too much and closed my eyes for the second time today.

 _Time Skip_

I woke up to an annoying, consistent beeping sound in my ear. Blinking my eyes a few times, I rose only to be greeted by pain in my abdomen. I ignored it, turning off the alarm on my phone. I slowly planted my feet on the floor, before standing. I carefully stretched my limbs, not wanting to pull something.

I carefully made my way to the bathroom to freshen up and wipe away that feeling of grogginess from my body. I brushed my teeth before starting the shower.

When I was done showering, I stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror. With my clothes off and my face free of makeup I could see the full effects of the damage done.

I had multiple bruises all over my stomach reaching across to my back, due to the various punches Luke inflicted a couple nights ago. Though I only remember him punching me once in the stomach, it didn't surprise me to see more. I'd always suspected that the beatings didn't stop even when I was unconscious. Faint welts littered around my neck, from previous punishments, as newer ones stood prominent on my cheek. On the top left corner of my face a huge purple mark loomed over my temple, along with a similar mark on my right cheek.

I felt nothing as I stared at my reflection. I didn't feel sad or mad, just nothing. But if there had to be a word to describe how I was feeling it would be numb. Completely numb.

After drying myself off, I took out my makeup. Covering up all my bruises until my skin looked completely flawless, just how Luke does, I look back at my reflection.

There it was. Gone were the wounds, replaced by a coat of powder. Gone was the pain, covered by a mask. But it was still there. It was in my eyes. All the secrets and the lies were all there, hidden in my two grey closets. I purposely did it though. It was nice to see how my eyes really looked every now and then. It showed me that I was still human. That for once, even for a slight moment, I didn't have to hide. That would all change once I walked out those doors.

I switched just to torture myself. Switched to that fake façade that everyone saw and forced the real human side of me to disappear. It worked and a sob threatened to escape my lips. I put a hand over my mouth to keep it in.

I looked away from the mirror and got myself ready. While had just got my top on when the door opened to reveal my mom. She looked professional as always, with her hair in a sophisticated bun. She was wearing a grey suit and looked at me surprised.

"Oh! Sorry hon, I didn't know you were up!"

Abundantly grateful that I had already put on my makeup and my top, I smiled.

"Yeah, Luke wanted me to get ready early. He wanted to show me something." I tried not to dwell on the words coming out of my mouth.

Mom smiled, but based on her body language I knew she wanted to talk about what happened last night. I sat on my bed and started twirling the ends of my blonde hair, to appear oblivious of her intentions.

Walking into my room, mom took a seat next to me on my bed. She was too close.

"I haven't got the chance to talk to you about last night? When you were crying."

I recalled the moment I broke down into tears from Luke's intimidating presence. I remembered how worried she was at seeing me break down like that. Still I flashed her an embarrassed smile, before waving the situation off.

"Sorry about that! I don't know what came over me, I guess having you dad, and Luke there was just too much pressure!"

I slowly readjusted myself until there was more distance between us. She nodded her head with a sympathetic smile a look I didn't see often.

"I thought so. Your father told me everything that happened between the two of you and he said that talking to you one on one seemed to make things easier."

"It did!" I agreed and she smiled. Mom put her hand on my thigh and I froze for a millisecond before smiling back.

"Good! We'll be doing more of that from now on! We will discuss more of this after school, but now I'm gonna prepare some breakfast!"

She got up and my heart rate went back to normal. With one last reassuring smile from me she was out the room. The second she closed the door, I breathed out a big puff of air. _Thank god!_

I continued to get myself ready. It was cold outside today so I had an excuse to wear long sleeves. I put on the tight dark blue jeans, Luke liked along with the brown handmade, designer sweater he gave me for Christmas. I wore my hair down, but added some shine to it. I looked at myself in the mirror again and bit my lip.

I looked presentable, but I don't think this will even sway Luke's anger. No. He wasn't angry last night, he was enraged. Completely livid.

The doorbell rang and I knew it was time. I closed my eyes and took a calming breath, before grabbing my phone and my bag. I left my room and descended down the stair case.

Mom was already striking a conversation with him, completely unaware of the things he would be doing to his daughter in a few minutes. As I reached the bottom of the stairwell, our eyes locked. His blue ones on my grey ones.

Still continuing his conversation with my mother, Luke glanced down at my outfit. He gave me a slight nod and I looked away from him. I coughed making my presence known and mom turned around.

"Oh, Annabeth! We were just talking about you!"

I smiled at her in response, before standing beside Luke. He put his arm over me as he always does. I sucked in a deep breath.

"We'll be heading out now, so we'll talk later Mrs. Chase-"

"Wait! You need at least something to eat Annabeth! I'll just prepare you a quick bagel! Butter or cream cheese?" She asked and I felt the tension between Luke and I heighten. Luke wanted to leave right now, but even he knew not to argue with my mom.

"I'll take it with butter mom, but don't toast it that'll take too long-"

"Nonsense! I'll be quick!" She said stubbornly before heading to the kitchen.

Luke waited until she was completely out of sight and hearing range, before speaking.

"So…how was your little talk with Percy?" He kept things friendly as he knew my dad was upstairs. I looked in his direction, but not at him. I chose my words carefully.

"I don't like him and I didn't enjoy talking to him either. It was uncomfortable without you there-"

"I find that hard to believe." He interrupted me. Hearing the ice in his voice only intensified my nerves. I tried to clarify things, without sounding like I'm challenging him.

"I didn't even invite him here, he just showed up-"

"You don't have to explain." He glared ruthlessly and I didn't talk anymore. The damage is done. His mind was made up and no matter what I say he's going to punish me.

Mom came back with the bagel and I numbly took it from her. We said our good byes, before Luke hurried me out of the house. It nauseated me how eager he was to hurt me.

We got inside his car, but I knew he wouldn't dare hurt me now. My mom was probably watching us pull off through the window. I held the bagel in my hand, knowing better to eat it now. Luke wouldn't allow me to eat in his car and if I tried, I'd probably end up with a dislocated jaw.

We were approaching a stop sign and I was staring out the window, when he forcefully grabbed my wrist. I tried to hold in my gasp, but couldn't as he painfully squeezed it. It was the hand with the bagel in it.

"If you thought for one second, that you were eating this-" He growled referring to the bagel in my hand, that he was crushing.

"-you must be out of your fuckin mind!"

I dropped it as his grip became unbearably tighter. My body trembled as my eyes started to sting. I refused to look at him and closed my eyes so I wouldn't see the murderous look on his face.

"You can starve for all I care!"

He let go of my hand, but not before twisting it in an odd angle that almost made me cry out. I bit my lip to prevent any sound form escaping. The light turned green and he sped off as I cradled my throbbing wrist.

The minutes to come were a big blur and before I knew it we were at the high school. Few cars were here, but the school was still open for extra help. With my other hand I opened the car door and got out. Luke pulled me by the arm into the school. My adrenaline increased with every step closer I took to the building.

Once we were inside, my stomach literally turned. I would've thrown up if there was anything in my stomach. Still I gagged, but bit my lip harder to stop it. We had rounded the hallway and the corner was seconds away. Luke's grip tightened, his face remaining neutral.

When we reached, Luke took me down the stairwell leading to the corner. He shoved me into the wall as it began…

 **Poor Annabeth!** **Don't you just hate Luke? Find out what happens next chapter and I must say, that this story is doing TREMENDOUSLY well! Shout out to DEMIGODSASSREADERS! You have faithfully followed all three of my stories and you're reviews/commentaries make me laugh! I thank each one of you guys out there who are faithfully reading all of my stories and reviewing! Please continue to do so and I will see you soon! PERCABETH IS GREAT!**

 **See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordon does.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains abuse and harsh language. If you don't think you can handle it, don't read it. I do not want to make anybody upset! Just go read my other stories!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

My body jerked as he delivered another brutal kick to my stomach. I couldn't feel my legs and I had given up on trying to protect myself. I don't know how long he's been going on, but I know if he doesn't stop soon I'm going to die.

My head lolled to the side, on the cold hard floor as he continued to send sharp kicks to my abdomen. I couldn't even feel it anymore. I only knew I was being kicked by the way my vision constantly jerked. It was hard to breathe as he knocked the wind out of me repeatedly.

Blood was pouring out of my nose and I could taste some in my mouth. I heard his angry grunts as he ruthlessly moved on to kicking any available part of my body. He kicked my shoulder and I groaned, too weak to move it.

"Shut up!" He hissed. Luke suddenly grabbed me by my sweater, picking up half of my limp body. My head swung around as he violently shook me.

"You thought you could just walk all over me, right? Right?!" He screamed enraged. He punched me again, his fist connecting with my face in a sickening crack. My head whipped back as my vision became blurry.

"I warned you to stay away from him, but you didn't listen! You never listen! Maybe this time you'll learn!"

He let go, throwing me back on the ground. I rolled to my stomach, lying face down away from him. In my dazed mind, I waited for him to do something. For another kick or punch to come my way, but it never did.

I heard him rummaging through something. He turned me around by my sour shoulder, so I was looking his way. All I could see was his shoes, before he stooped down and picked me up again. I could barely keep my eyes open as he pressed me against the corner, the wall propping up my body.

He brought something up to my face and held it there for a few seconds. I couldn't feel what he was doing, but I saw his arm moving around. When he pulled back, my eyes looked down to see what it was. It was a napkin or a baby wipe. Part of it was red while the other part was white.

"Don't look." Luke commanded taking out another wipe. I immediately obeyed, closing my eyes.

"Don't want you to have another panic attack!" He spat repositioning my head, that kept falling to the side.

I heard him take out several more wipes, each of them becoming coated with blood, until he finally stopped. My body felt sore and numb at the same time. I couldn't move yet I felt everything. I felt the throbbing pain of my wrist and the bruises on my back. My stomach felt as though it was turned inside out and battered, because of the punches and kicks. But I still feel numb.

I heard the rustling of his bag and a few seconds later felt the tips of makeup brushes, drag across my face.

"Hold still." Luke murmured and I squeezed my eyes shut to prevent any tears from leaking out. I hate this part.

Once he was done I'd be behind the mask again. No one will be able to tell what happens underneath or the damage that's been done. No one will know…

Once he was done, I slowly opened my eyes. Luke stood in front of me putting back all the makeup, but this time he was putting it in my bag. I didn't object.

"Get up." He commanded me and I winced at the mere thought. I was mentally and physically exhausted. I could barely keep my head up, but still I made the attempt. Only God knows what would happen to me if I didn't.

I tried to sit up, but the pressure on my already bruised wrist and shoulder was enough to make me cry out. I dropped back to the ground and Luke scoffed. I looked up at him as he stared at me without an ounce of sympathy, not that I had expected to see any. Still my breath hitched as he glared at me.

"You're pathetic, you know?" He snarled before taking a step forward. I flinched as he grabbed both of my arms, pulling me up. My shoulder was screaming at him to stop, but I sucked it in. He pulled me to my feet, but when let go I began to topple over again. My legs felt like jelly, unstable and weak. Sucking his teeth, he steadied me.

The warning bell rang, signaling that we only had a few minutes till class started. Breathing heavy as I tried to find my balance, I looked around the room. I wondered how we had only been here for nearly an hour, when it felt like days.

I got my footing together, but was in no condition to walk. The cold hard look in my direction, reminded me that I had no choice. Luke put my bag over my shoulders, and my knees almost buckled from the pressure. He stood in front of me and I looked down as he spoke.

"I've decided to try something different this punishment, since it's clear you still don't respect me!"

I stumbled as I tried to back away from his terrifying glare. His blue eyes had that inhumane look again as he took more steps towards me. He back me up against the wall and forced me to look at him, roughly turning my head.

"You're going to go through the rest of this school day and if I see the slightest limp or ounce of pain, we're meeting right back here at lunch. And if I hear anything from anyone about you, I'll make this punishment seem like child's play." He threatened anger still radiating off of him, but not as much as before.

"Understood?"

I nodded my head and he finally backed away from me. He pointed his head towards the door, before walking out. I knew I couldn't fall far behind and took a deep painful breath. I forced my sagging shoulders to stand upright, despite one's protest, and straightened my back. Sucking back tears, I took a step forward. All of my muscles contracted painfully, but I kept going.

Putting a small smile on my face, I fought off the urge to wince. Luke was right at the door waiting for me. He looked at his watch and frowned.

"You have three minutes to get to class. I'd move a little faster if I were you." Emphasizing his point, Luke turned around walking faster.

I wouldn't make it in time. I already knew that. I was still groggy and disoriented from the beating and my body could barely handle the pace we were going at now. I cleared my throat before making a daring move. I tapped on his shoulder and he turned around. I looked elsewhere, before his eyes fell on me.

"What?" He asked. I was glad to hear that most of the anger in his voice had simmered down, to the point of only mild irritation.

I pointed to my now swollen wrist, that he had forgot to cover.

"Can I go to the nurse? I'll make up an excuse, but people will notice if I don't ice it…"

Luke stopped walking and I gratefully stopped with him. I looked at the small, silver squares on the floor next to his shoes as he stared at me. I slowly held my wrist out for him to see and heard him sigh deeply. He abruptly started walking again, even faster this time.

"Fine." He grumbled, sending a huge smile to one of his friends in the hallway. "You can go to the nurse's office, but if you tell them anything…"

A tormenting shiver ran up my spine at his threat. I forced out in a confident reassuring tone

"I won't."

He ignored me, already knowing what my answer would be. He walked me to the nurse as his class was right across from it. Before I opened the door he pulled me back.

Staring at the classroom behind him, I waited for him to say something. I should've seen what he did coming, but after such a severe punishment I didn't think he'd do it this time around.

He leaned down and kissed me on my forehead.

"You know I love you, right?" Luke asked his blue eyes softening. He's asked this question multiple times after multiple…incidents.

Swallowing my pride, I nodded my blonde head, answering with the same response.

"Of course. I love you too." I answered back trying for a small authentic smile.

 _If he could lie to me, I could lie to_ _him._

Buying my convincing, gentle tone he gave a single nod before proceeding to open the door for me. Trying not to wince, I pass him entering the nurses office.

The room was nearly empty with the exception of the three nurses and a couple patients. One nurse, a dull looking lady with a personality to match, was at the front desk typing away at a computer while another was helping a young boy in a wheel chair. Our school's nurse office was small and didn't seem to fit in with the grand title our school held. The walls like all medical areas were white tiled and the beds were all pushed to one side. With a few tools here and there, nothing was particularly exciting about the nurses office.

We walked to the third nurse, a dark, haired lady with brown eyes. She was currently tidying up one of the beds when she noticed our presence….well Luke's presence. She gave him a bright smile.

"Hi Luke! How may I help you?" She asked and I stared at her.

She had that look of adoration in her eyes that everyone has when they look at Luke. Her stare was like all the adults. All the adults think Luke is what he appears to be. A star student, captain of multiple clubs, school president but most importantly, son of Hermes and May Castellan. Adults practically melt at the sight of him. This of course happens to me as well, only people start to back off once they realize I'm not as social or friendly as Luke.

"Sorry to disturb you," Luke started off etching a sheepish look on his face. "but my girlfriend hurt her wrist!"

I placed a hand over my wrist, covering Luke's black and blue fingerprints when she finally acknowledged me. I showed her the swelling, my mind flashing back on how it came to be. Images of Luke squeezing and twisting my wrist in the car appeared and I shook my head to stop them.

"Oh my! That does not look good!" The nurse commented and Luke nodded.

"I know, if only she'd be more careful!"

I swallowed, not showing any reaction to the double meaning of his words. Times like these, Luke's twisted sense of humor really comes out.

I felt his burning stare at the side of my face and moved my blonde hair over my shoulder, to cover it. The nurse moved her hand and I flinched violently. She paused and I hissed, playing off the sharp movement.

"It hurts really bad!" Luke said as if he was the one in pain. Still I nodded my head agreeing with him. The nurse frowned before scurrying off.

"I hope it's not broke-"

"It's not broken! She just needs an ice pack!"

The lady nodded her head and a few seconds later brought back a blue plastic bag filled with ice. She put it on my wrist and was about to tie it when Luke interrupted.

"Please allow me!" He offered politely and she giggled giving me a sweet smile. He placed it on my wrist.

"Seems like he just can't keep his hands off of you!" She joked and I took a deep breath. She has no idea, I thought bitterly. I squeezed onto the ice pack.

"Well," Luke said, more to the nurse than to me. "I have to go now! Don't want to be late to class."

Turning on his heels, he walked out but not before giving me a quick kiss on the head. I gave a strained smile, when the nurse cooed, ignoring the queasiness that seemed to overtake me again.

The door shut and the oxygen flood back into my lungs. I could finally breath again. He was gone. My shoulders sagged with relief and I winced, grabbing onto the injured one. He didn't break it, but judging by the amount of pain and protest I was getting from it, I could tell he was pretty close. I sighed before reminding myself to not show too much pain. The nurse was still close and the last thing I need is for her to notice anything off.

"Miss?" I asked getting her attention. She turned around and smiled at me, though not as brightly as she did Luke.

"Yes?"

"Can I take this with me," I said gesturing to the ice pack. "I need to head to class."

Glancing behind her at the clock, I knew I was going to be late if I didn't leave now. Coming into class late and with an ice pack would only raise eyebrows, but they wouldn't ask me about it, they'd ask Luke…

She nodded her head and I wasted no time in walking to the door as fast as I could. My head spun at movement and my legs continued to ache, but I kept going.

I was just wobbling to the door when it swung open. It narrowly missed me, but the body didn't. The person slammed right into me, the impact making me gasp and flinch at the same time. The person's shoulder connected right into my bad one and it was taking all, of my little strength left, not to cry out.

"Woah! I'm sorry, I didn'-Annabeth?" The man asked and I looked up at his face, before sharply looking down. I stepped multiple steps back, away from him. My anxiety spiked up and I tried to get back in control, but seeing his face only made me think of the consequences that followed.

"Percy." I greeted curtly, my face and tone void of any emotion.

I tried to walk past him, but the nurse stopped me.

"Wait Annabeth! I'll write you a pass, just in case you're late." She said before noticing Percy. "I'm sorry, what can I help you with?"

I looked at my shoes as he spoke, my heart racing. _I'm going to be late._

"I don't really have a medical issue, but I wanted to ask for some directions, if that's not too much to ask ma'am." He said politely and I didn't have to look at the nurse to know that she was completely smitten.

I felt his gaze land on me, but I didn't look up.

"Of course dear! What room are you looking for?" She asked and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'm looking for room 513." He replied. I remained quiet, pretending I wasn't listening to their conversation. I played and readjusted my ice pack like something was wrong with it, but knew my efforts were futile. I had to show him the room, he'd find out I'd knew one way or another.

"I'm sorry, I'm still confused-"

I cleared my throat to get their attention. Percy stopped talking, the tension between us high as ever. I reminded myself why I was doing this and why I needed to keep my panic attack a secret as I let the words fall out of my mouth.

"I'll show you."

 **Uh oh! Hopefully Luke doesn't find out about this! Maybe he will, maybe he won't! I know this chapter was one of the heavier ones and I hope I didn't upset anyone too much. I really wanted to capture the true essence of abuse and how much fear and impact it has on a person, which is why this story is labled T. But don't worry, because Percabeth always prevails! PERABETH IS FANTABULOUS (like next chapter)**

 **See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Sorry for my lateness, I was super busy especially with because of the holidays! Luckily I am back with a new chapter that I know you guys will enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordon does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

"I'll show you." I murmured quietly. They both paused and I looked up the slightest bit.

"That's where my next class is…it'll be no problem."

I did this only because I didn't want to get on Percy's bad side. If I did he might tell everyone about the panic attack and I prayed to God that Luke wouldn't find out about this. My hands were shaking on the small ice pack and I only gripped it tighter.

"That's awful nice of you Annabeth!" The nurse complimented before sliding a pass to the opposite side of her desk. I picked it up forcing a small smile in her direction.

"Yeah, thanks." Percy agreed as he held the door open for me. I nodded my head at him already regretting my decision.

Not waiting for him, I started to make my way down the hallway. Unlike yesterday it wasn't long before he caught up. I was walking at a snail's pace, the new and old wounds, slowing me down. I felt like I was swaying, almost staggering as I moved. My head was pounding and I slowed down even more.

"What happened to your wrist?" Percy asked eyeing my ice pack.

He seemed to be the total opposite of what I was feeling. His face was calm and relaxed, with no ounce of tenseness present. His sea green eyes were curious, but held that extra spark there that sent me some red flags. It was a spark, I'd never seen before.

"I twisted it the wrong way." I answered, coming up with something vague and simple. He nodded his head in understanding.

The bell rang as we turned the corner. We were officially late, but I forgot to what class. My body was moving on auto pilot my vision getting a little fuzzy.

"What day is it again?" I asked Percy my mind still in a messed up daze.

"Tuesday." He replied and I stopped walking. The hallway was spinning like crazy, making me dizzy.

Putting my hands to my face, I squeezed my eyes shut. It helped the dizziness, but I could feel how unstable I really was. My body was constantly swaying, begging for rest. I rocked back and forth, and standing still made my balance worse. I staggered sharply to the left and I quickly readjusted myself.

I opened my eyes blinking a few times. I noticed that the hallway had stopped spinning, which was good, but Percy had stopped walking. He stood in front of me, staring at me confused. I backed away from him, forcing an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, just trying to remember my schedule. It's hard having a different set of classes every day…but I'm sure you'll get used to it-"

"Or it could just be a side effect." He deadpanned and my smile dropped. I caught what he was referring to and gritted my teeth.

I walked faster this time so he would get the hint, that I didn't want to talk to him anymore, swallowing down the pain.

"Don't be mad at me," He continued, catching up with me. "We knew it was going to come up one way or another-"

"I don't have to talk about this with you." I stared straight ahead not making eye contact with him. My body wouldn't allow me to move any faster.

Percy stopped speaking for a moment. Tensions were high and I wondered why he even mentioned the panic attack in the first place. From what I could gather, he was smart enough to know that it was a sensitive topic and I thought I was pretty clear when I told him I wasn't telling him anything.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, I didn't mean to offend you or make you upset." He apologized.

"I'm not upset!" I bit back my tone contradicting with my words, but I didn't care. He tried to say something else and I ignored him, grateful that we had finally reached the classroom.

I opened the door with my good hand and entered the room. I was greeted with multiple pairs of eyes staring in my direction. Mr. Apollo, our medical care teacher, stopped talking and cocked his head at us. He had blonde hair with clear blue eyes and seemed to be in his mid-thirties. He was an overall good teacher, but could be a little…peculiar at times.

I gestured to the ice pack on my left hand, giving a half apologetic smile.

"Sorry we're late. We had to stop at the nurses office."

Mr. Apollo glanced down at my wrist, but didn't ask me any further questions. He knew by now, that I wouldn't get into much detail. I made sure he knew this and that I don't want to be in the least bit associated with him in any friendly manner. I simply didn't want to, if Luke found out he'd feel threatened and if there's one things Luke doesn't like, it's competition. But like always I maintained my respect for Mr. Apollo.

"I see." He nodded. "Take your seat."

I forced myself to not limp, as I walked to my seat. People were watching me now and I couldn't show any signs of pain. My stomach contracted as I took my seat and I sucked in a sharp, quiet breath.

Thankfully nobody noticed, but unfortunately that didn't stop the pain. It was almost unbearable…almost.

Percy went to take a seat, but Mr. Apollo stopped him.

"Before you sit, why don't you introduce yourself to the class."

I put my backpack down, causing some of the pain to reside. Resting my good hand on the table, I put my head down.

"Okay…Hi. My name's Percy Jackson," I heard him start and I picked my head up slightly.

His stance was confident and his voice was friendly, but firm. He was showing the class that he didn't care. He didn't care if you liked him or not, because either way he was fine. It intrigued me and if I wasn't in so much pain it might've been amusing.

"I've got to say, I don't do much. I love to swim and when I'm not I usually spend time with my family…notice I didn't mention anything about studying!" He joked and the class chuckled, the girl across from me chuckling a little too much. Even Mr. Apollo smiled.

"There's a swimming team, you know!" The girl announced. I knew by the way she chuckled that she was bound to talk some time.

I didn't turn my head to see her face as I lay my chin down, pretending to listen to their useless conversation.

"Yeah, I was going to try out today." Percy responded and my heart dropped. A wave of nausea came over me as the girl continued to speak.

"Well good luck! We have a really good team, Luke's the captain!"

"Oh don't even get her started on Luke!" The girl's friend exclaimed. She smiled teasingly.

"We all know you have a huge crush on him!"

I picked my head up, as the class erupted into a series of 'ohhs' and wolf whistles. The girl snapped her head towards me, her face flushed.

"No I don't!" She denied, embarrassment written all over her face. "He's all yours! I swear!"

I kept my face neutral as the whole class was watching us now. I didn't know why they were staring, it wasn't like I was going to chew the girl out. I didn't speak unless I was answering a question. What made them think I was going to even consider confronting the poor girl in front of everybody.

I turned my tired eyes to the table, when he spoke.

"What's wrong Annabeth? Afraid of a little competition?"

I glanced up at Percy, glaring slightly. He had on his poker face as tensions in the class rose. I gave him a warning look, which he seemingly ignored. He continued on, but I can tell it wasn't for the classes amusement. He was trying to prove a point.

"What are you scared of?" He asked. I caught the double meaning behind his words and dropped his gaze. I hid my scowl, putting on my own poker face. I ignored him, not answering the question as the kids laughed.

"Can I take my seat, now?" Percy asked as the teacher chuckled. Mr. Apollo nodded his head and comically gestured at a seat…that just so happens to be next to me. Great.

He sat down next to me and had I been feeling one hundred percent, I probably would've been holding back a glare. Unfortunately, I wasn't feeling even twenty five percent okay, so I settled for the next best thing. I pretended not to notice his presence and all the attention the class was giving us.

There was little space between Percy and I due to the smallness of the desk, that unnerved me. I forced myself to relax, taking deep, silent, breaths. The class moved on.

I tried to pay attention to the lesson, but it was impossible. I was unable to focus as nausea slowly rocked me back and forth in my seat. Mr. Apollo figure was becoming blurry, before my vision quickly corrected itself. I wanted to go home so badly to rest my bruised body, but once again that wasn't an option.

As time went by, the pain was only getting worse. Something was seriously wrong with my entire stomach area and my head was lolling to the side again. Whenever I lifted my shoulder a sharp pain would run through my entire arm, only adding to my discomfort.

Percy glanced at me.

"Annabeth!" Mr. Apollo called on me. It was when I noticed my blonde hair at the side of my face, did I realize my head was slightly down. I picked my head up.

"Yes?"

He gave me a bright encouraging smile, that we both knew I didn't need.

"Why is smoking marijuana, worse than smoking cigarettes?" He asked as I discreetly forced myself to sit up.

"Because marijuana has four times as much carcinogens than cigarettes." I answered automatically. He nodded his head giving me an even brighter smile this time, that was only returned with a small, barely visible, polite one back. His blue eyes fell on his next victim.

"Percy!" He called and from my peripheral view, I say his head look up slightly.

I slowly relaxed, if you can call it that, back into my seat. Though I was sitting right next to him, I didn't turn to look at his face.

"Why is marijuana socially viewed better, if it has more harmful chemicals?"

Percy was quiet for a second. Of course, I knew the answer, but that was partially because this wasn't my first day in this class.

A sigh threated to escape my lips as people kept staring at us. _I just wanted to lay my head down-_

"Because of the recreational use, marijuana is associated with and due to the fact cigarettes are more accessible, so more people are addicted to them as well."

Even with my disoriented mind, I could see the surprise in Mr. Apollo's eyes. He looked at the two of us with approval.

"Impressive Percy! Seems like it was a good thing pairing you two together!"

He walked to the front of the room, but some stray eyes were still watching us. My back was killing me and a twist too far to the left had me wincing in pain.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked alarmed, but in a low voice. I looked at him briefly before fixing my stare at the back of our teachers head.

"I'm fine." I said stoic, before adding, "I just slept wrong."

The bell rang and I almost broke out into a grateful sigh. As we packed our things, I took a quick glance at my wrist without the ice pack. Some of the swelling had gone down and it wasn't aching as much as it did before, but it still hurt. I can still see Luke's finger prints on the outside of my wrist, but they were fading. I quickly covered my wrist back up before anyone could see.

I sucked in a breath as I rose from my seat before attempting to sling my backpack on. I staggered a little bit, my good wrist holding onto the bag. I try to push my left arm through, but my wrist refuses to bend the proper way and I have to bite my lip to stop myself from crying out in pain.

"Need some help?" Percy asked after my second failed attempt to put my backpack on.

His green eyes glance at my wrist and then at the backpack before he makes a sudden gesture with his hands. I almost flinch before realizing what he wanted.

Taking the bookbag from me, he gently puts the straps on my shoulder, not touching my wrist. Staggering once again, Percy snapped his eyes to me.

"Are you okay?" He asks and I move away from him. His face remains the same unfazed by my reaction.

"I'm fine." I say moving towards the door. It's a beat too long before I hear his footsteps follow after me. Trying not to show a limp, I stare straight ahead.

"What's the room number?"

"Room four twenty-two."

We fall into a dead silence that I don't mind. I like it when it's silent, but unfortunately for me it was short lived.

"You never answered my question." He stated shattering my blissed silence. I couldn't help but notice how he oozed confidence even with this touchy topic.

I knew what he was talking about and knew that it was crucial for me to stay calm. Percy's bluntness was another irritation that I could not afford to show.

I forced myself to look him in the eyes.

"I'm not scared of anything." I spoke my voice strong. His green eyes searched into my seemingly unbreakable grey eyes.

"You're a very good liar." He commented and I almost glared at him.

"Don't believe it if you want to-"

"It's fine Annabeth. I already told you I'm not going to ask about the cause of your panic attack." He reminded me trying for a reassuring smile.

I was thankful to see his class in view and tried to speed up. My body stopped me from doing so forcing me to listen to him.

"I just want you to know that I know you're scared." He continued and my heart thumped loudly in my chest. I shook my head acting as if his words had no affect on me.

"I'm not scared."

"Everyone's scared of something Annabeth…but I think you know that."

"Why are you so interested in me? Why don't you probe other students about their personal lives?"

"We both know you're not like the rest of the other kids. You see things differently, but from experience. From fear."

We reach his classroom and just as I was about to walk away he calls my name. I turn back around arms folded. I look at the cold hard ground as he speaks.

"Just be careful…okay?" His voice was even softer this time and I was glad I wasn't looking at his face.

"There's nothing to be careful of." I said my voice calm and controlled. With that last lie, I turned on my heels and walked to my next class.

 **Done. So what did you guys think? Do you think Annabeth will give in or are Percy's efforts futile? Will Annabeth be able to keep her secret much longer? Who knows…Find out next year! (which thankfully is only a few hours away) Don't forget to follow, fav, and review! PERCABETH IS SPECTACULAR!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS! See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**What's up people? We're finally in 2017! Wow how the time fly's! This story is doing awesome, we've reached 100 followers which is amazing! Keep up the good work you guys and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordon does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

"What do you mean, you're still his guide?" Luke asks outraged as I cower at my corner in fear. His icy blue eyes were burning with anger and he looked ready to kill.

I felt tears prick my eyes and tried my best to blink them away. It was lunch time now and we were back in 'the corner' after Luke angrily texted me to meet him there fourth period. My fourth period teacher almost sent me to the nurse because my face was so pale.

I didn't have time to answer, as his palm came down on my face. It painfully connected with my right cheek and my head reeled from the slap. I cupped my cheek as the tears began to fall. Something cracked inside of me. The self control I once had started to slip and I burst into loud sobs in front of him.

"Just get it over with!" I cried keeping the right side of my face still towards him in submission. I was going to die and I knew it. He was going to kill me, he said he would. The worst part is that I'll never get to tell anybody the truth. I'll never say goodbye to my parents.

My breath quickened and I started to hyperventilate. I sank to the ground as I seemed unable to catch my breath between sobs. I knew it was the sign of another panic attack, but I didn't care. What harm is a panic attack when I'm going to die? I was going to die.

Luke stooped down to the ground grabbing my arms. I screamed with all my might. I don't know if it was out of fear or if I was finally asking for help, but neither did me any good. I tried to breathe but I couldn't seem to catch my breath again. It felt like my throat was closing up as I lived through my greatest nightmare.

My vision faded in and out, my panic attack reaching it's peak. After what felt like an eternity darkness finally entered my vision and thankfully stayed there.

 _Time Skip_

I squeezed my eyes shut as a blinding light seeped its way through my eyelids. The soft murmur of sounds started to increase in volume until they weren't murmurs anymore. Slowly I felt myself come back from whatever realm I was in, my senses increasing.

My feet weren't on the ground as I felt no pressure of the floor or my body weight. I could tell that I was laying on my back as my legs and arms laid still on whatever I was on. Rolling my stiff neck around I finally open my eyes.

I wince at the brightness, closing my eyes again for a quick second. When I reopened them it took a while for me to realize where I was. The murmurs in the room stopped.

My grey eyes took in my surroundings and with a start I noticed all the eyes peering at me.

"It's okay Annabeth. Calm down." A women cooed as I tried to slow down my racing heart. She was the nurse who gave me the ice pack in the morning. Unlike earlier the annoying look of adoration was far from her face much to my pleasure. My mind raced as I racked through my brain trying to remember everything else. _Why am I hear? What happened?_

"Do you remember what happened Annabeth?" The nurse asks and I stare at her blankly as the memories start to rush back to me.

"What time is it?" My voice cracks as I sit up. She checks her wrist watch before answering.

"It's two forty five. The school day's almost over hon."

I ignore her sweet term of endearment. My cheek was still throbbing from the slap, but the rest of my face still felt the pain from this morning's abuse. _Where is he?_

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Luke strolled into the office at a leisure pace before his eyes fell on me. His blue eyes met my broken grey ones before I expectantly looked away. The sound of his heavy footsteps nearing made every muscle in my body tense.

"Annabeth!" He breathed and I closed my eyes, wishing to go back to the peaceful darkness that once enclosed me.

I felt him gently rest his hand on top of mine. I didn't want to look at him, but knew I'd have to face the consequences soon. I had freaked out again. I had showed more weakness and Luke hates weakness. I forced myself to open my eyes, but couldn't find it within me to look at him.

"She just woke up." The nurse commented and I wished both her and Luke would just disappear.

"Can we talk for a few minutes?" Luke asks in that polite gentle manner he always seems to have in store.

My heart thumped loudly inside my chest. His eyes were trained on me and I wish I had the will to stare him down. Look back at him and make him feel how he's made me feel. Show him what it's like to feel powerless.

The nurse left without question and Luke squeezed my hand. On instinct I cowered back, before I realized his touch was different. It didn't hurt.

His gesture was gentle and when I felt his hand tip my chin up to look at him, his eyes didn't hold the anger I had expected. They held guilt and remorse. His once cold blue eyes seemed more humane and looking at them was too much. I cast my eyes down again.

"I'm sorry Annabeth." Luke started, but I didn't believe him. I couldn't believe him. "God, I'm so sorry! I-I just lost control baby."

Hearing him plead makes me feel even more broken than I already am. It makes me think about the old him. The easiness in how he spoke and his unconfrontational tone reminded me of how we used to be. When we were practically brother and sister. When I felt safe.

When he took in my submissive state he started to beg. "Please Anna. Just say something. Anything! I -I promise I won't do anything."

He squeezed my hand and tears pricked my eyes as I forced my mouth to speak.

"I don't know what to say." I admitted blinking back my tears to push away any signs of weakness.

"Anything you want to say." He said lifting his hand and stroking my hair. I closed my eyes tightly for a second wishing he'd stop, before opening them again. This entire situation made me want to throw up.

"I don't like Percy." I whispered after a moment of silence. Luke took a deep breath in before slowly exhaling. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I tried to prompt myself up a little.

"I'm only being his guide for extra credit and…I w-wish you'd let m-me explain b-before-" I try to continue but struggle to keep it together. My lip started to quiver as the memories from this morning came back fresh like my wounds.

"Don't cry." Luke cooed kissing my forehead as a traitor tear slipped down my cheek. His actions only caused more tears to gather.

"What excuse are we going to use?" I ask changing the subject. Making my face passive, I ignored the few tears that fell.

Luke dropped his voice significantly lower.

"You passed out because you didn't eat or drink anything since your panic attack yesterday…I'm so sorry baby."

I don't say anything. There was an indescribable pain in my heart at hearing him say those words. _I'm so sorry…_

"I went too far." He apologized again stroking his thumb softly across my knuckles. "And you're right, I should've let you explain."

The bell rang signaling that the school day was officially over. I didn't even want to think about the numerous classes I missed today, but just wanted to go home and lock my door.

Luke suddenly leaned back and grabbed a black plastic bag to the side. He held it out to me and I flinch violently, causing Luke to jump. It's an awkward, uncomfortable moment between us that lasts for less than three seconds, before he continues to place the bag down on my lap.

"It's your favorite." He said as I opened the bag to see a hero sandwich encased in white paper. I unwrap it from it's paper my fingers along with the rest of my body, numb.

"Thank you." I say quietly and he gives me a small remorseful smile.

"I should've let you have the bagel. You must be starving." He says as I break apart a piece of the sandwich. I push the piece in my mouth and try to eat with as much decency in Luke's presence. The feeling of the sandwich sliding down my throat and into my empty stomach was like heaven on earth. My broken body rejoiced and I felt the tears coming again.

I was so happy to eat, _so_ happy. Yet _so_ numb at the same time. This is what I've come to. My only happiness in life comes from my boyfriend allowing me to eat again. Luke was right about one thing whether he wants to admit it at the moment or not. I was pathetic.

"Feel better?" He asks after I finish the sandwich and for once I'm grateful when the nurse walks in.

"Feel better?" She asks in an annoyingly chirper spirit. I lean my head back against the bed holding in that sigh of exhaustion threatening to escape me. Instead I settle for a smile. A small, fake, broken, smile.

"Much better."

 _Time Skip_

"I promise it won't take long." Luke tried to reassure me as he walked me to the middle row of the bleachers. "Tryouts will be over soon and then I'll take you home."

I almost wished that I had staying at the nurse's office as my body rocked uncontrollably. The smell of chlorine filled the air as the sound of water swishing back and forth in the pool.

"C'mon Luke!" A guy shouts and Luke gives me a quick kiss on the forehead before jogging over to his teammate. My adrenaline dies down as his back faces me and I watch as he does that weird man hug with his teammate before Luke calls over the rest of the team. I almost flinch at his loud voice booming across the arena.

A huge weight seems to lift from off my shoulders, especially the bad one. I leaned against the bleacher behind me, my back resting on the cool silver metal. I desperately wanted to close my eyes, but knew that wasn't an option. Instead I forced myself to remain awake struggling for my eyes not to close.

"First up," Luke boomed his terrifying voice bouncing on the walls. "Archie Lewis and Geovanni Tore."

A few teammates clapped for the two boys. A slightly scrawny boy who emerged from the crowd of people nervously fiddled with his hands. The poor kid looked like he wanted to disappear behind his blonde curls, similar to me. It was the jock from a couple of days ago that greeted me when I got out of Luke's car. He had a better build than the scrawny boy and had an eased smile on his lips, but I saw right through it. I could tell by the way that he constantly shifted his weight onto his feet, that he was intimidated by all the stares. He pushed his slightly long brown hair from his face and set himself at the edge of the pool.

Uninterested at this point I settle for letting my eyes drift shut. I focused on the dark space between my eyelids as the two boys splashed into the pool. I could hear the water swish back and forth as soft chatter filled the air.

"Nice." I heard Luke comment, but I could tell he wasn't impressed. I could see him now, from behind my eyelids. He would have that nice, polite half smile on his face and would look at them individually, as he nodded his head tilting it to the right the slightest bit.

I peeked open my eyes and saw that I was right. The two boys, who were now soaking wet, tried to cover their relief and obvious excitement. I almost felt bad for them, yet they were living the good life. They could swim and walk right now. I couldn't.

Half an hour later there were only about ten people left. I'd found myself dousing off a couple of times, before the sound of Luke's whistle snapped me back to reality. In an attempt to keep myself awake, I tried to keep my mind busy. I played a game with myself where I would count how long each player took to swim the one hundred meters and see how close I would get to the time keepers.

"One minute and seventeen." The boy called out to Luke. I was three seconds off. Luke nodded his head as the boys came out of the pool, before glancing up at me. He was doing that a lot and each time he looked at me a wave of pain washed over me. Usually it would only be for less a second, but this time was different.

"Percy Jackson and Howard Gray." He called out, his eyes still glued one me. From the small distance between us, I watched as Percy walked out of the cluster of boys. I can feel his confidence from my seat and it makes me naucious. I forced myself to exhale silent breaths as Luke's guilty look intensifies.

Both guys take their mark at the beginning of the pool. Percy doesn't seem to know I'm in the room let alone watching. He had a relaxed air about him that made me anxious. Every hair on my body seemed to stand. He took several deep breaths, but I don't think it was to calm his nerves. It looked like he was preparing himself for a nice stroll on the beach rather than being timed and tested.

The other guy kept nervously glancing at Percy. He was definitely the least confident of the two, with his constant bouncing around. It was like he was trying to physically shake the nervousness out of his body, but was failing drastically. I know he's a freshman, the younger brother of one of Luke's teammates.

Just as they were about to start said teammate came up to Luke. I couldn't make out what was being said, but Luke suddenly turned away from the pool and looked at the guys behind Percy and his opponent. With his back towards me, Luke said something to them that made the guy next to Percy freeze. Percy turned his head to look at the guy. He took in the kid's terrified expression, before he shrugged his shoulders. Percy nodded his head with a small smile on his face. He looks back at Luke and there's a momentary pause before Percy once again shrugs and nods his head, but with more persistence this time.

Luke turns back around and when he does, the kid looks like he wants to bow down and worship Percy. His shoulders sag with relief and he dramatically clutches his chest. Percy shoots him a smile giving him a manly hit to the shoulder. The kid scurries back to the group of boys awaiting their turns, leaving Percy at the edge of the pool all by himself.

"Okay, ready?" Luke asks and he gives him a confident nod in return. I watch as Luke does the countdown before Percy goes diving into the water. I start my time.

I have to admit that I wasn't expecting much from any of the guys trying out today. Though Luke hates to admit it, swimming wasn't most people's number one sport. The main reason most of the people came was because he's the captain and once you're good with Luke you're good with everyone. So you can imagine my surprise when Percy reached the half way mark at twenty three seconds, that most had reached at forty.

His body glided through the water at an incredible speed. A speed that I've never seen in a single one of Luke's meets. It was almost mesmerizing to watch as his legs and arms moved in complete sync with each other. All the talking in the arena had halted as everyone watched in amazement. He reached his starting place and emerged from the water with a smile on his face. I've only known him for a short amount of time, but I could see that this one was different. He seemed genuinely happy and carefree, not guarded. He seemed fully open and it was now that I realized he wasn't before.

"Fifty two seconds." The time keeper called out, trying to mask his shock, but failing. That was the fastest time of the day, by far. In fact he was the fastest one I've seen in all of Luke's meets that I've attended. I vaguely remember Luke getting excited after one of his meets when his time was fifty nine seconds in the same event. Or maybe it was fifty eight. He got really mad at me that day and things get a little fuzzy whenever I try to think of events before that particular beating.

Luke along with the other guys clapped as Percy raised himself out of the pool. I watched Luke carefully as he wrote down his time on his clip board. I could feel his silent anger brewing, even when he smiled at Percy with an impressed smile. I knew that it would be only a matter of time before he took that anger out on me...

 **Ohhhh! This was an intense chapter, I know. But abuse is an intense topic. Now the question is: Can Luke really change? Is it possible? Let me know? Don't to follow, fav, and review. PERCABETH IS AMAZING!**

 **See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey you guys! Look who's back! Yes, I am fully aware of how long it's been since I updated and I'm sorry, I've been crazy busy! But I hope last chapter got you fired up cause there is more to come! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordon does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

We walked through the school hallways in silence. Luke's arm was wrapped around me tight as he caressed my arm through the fabric of my dark brown sweater. My jaw was throbbing as a few other bruises decided to make themselves known. I thought back to the several punches I'd received this morning, remembering most of them being delivered to my temples along with my right jaw. Even in his "blind rage" Luke knew not to cause swelling in any place that was too hard to cover up.

"Annabeth!" A voice rung throughout the hall as we were about to turn pass 'the corner'. I tense as I hear the voice and I know Luke feels it. He's the first to turn out of the two of us, and by the way Luke suddenly halts in his tracks, I know who it is. His large hand squeezes my shoulder tight, the bad one to be precise. I let out a small grunt as I turn my protesting, body to face him.

"Percy." Luke greets his blue eyes flashing. My blood freezes as their eyes meet.

Percy acknowledges him with a slight nod before flipping a strand of his damp midnight hair out of his face. His face is a little flushed, which I assume is from the swimming and his shoulders sag a little, giving him a post workout vibe. I noticed that the peaceful air that he held during try-outs was gone and replaced by his usual attitude. The more guarded Percy was back.

"Hey." Percy breathed, a little winded. I don't know if there's such a thing as one sided tension, but if there is the hallway is floating in it. Luke responded back with a single head nod, as I tried my best to avoid eye contact without being rude. I settled on staring just above his eyes, at his forehead.

"Sorry to stop you guys," Percy apologized before digging in his backpack. "I just needed to give you…this." Dropping my gaze a little too low, my eyes meet his for a millisecond, before I focus on the gray tiled floor.

I tell myself not to flinch as he expectantly stretches out his hand, but still feel my body repel from his when his hand comes near me. As I go to take the sheets of paper, our hands brush and I involuntarily look at him for a fraction of a second before redirecting my gaze back to the papers.

"That's what you missed for Social Studies and French…" He trails off a little and that's when I notice my exposed wrist. Part of my sweater had rolled up just the slightest bit, revealing only some swelling, but not the finger prints. I wince as I hastily retracted my hand, my shoulder sending a sharp pain throughout me. I scratch an area near my shoulder to try and cover up the wince as Percy continues to focus on my wrist. His narrowed eyes hold a raw, indescribable emotion to them that makes me feel bare and naked.

"That looks pretty bad." He comments and I don't say anything. I vaguely remember him asking about it earlier today, but I can't recall the excuse I gave or if I even gave him an excuse. That's the thing about lies. They're hard to follow up. So for now, I just nod my head and pretend to look over the papers nonchalantly.

Luke lets out a big remorseful sigh, before noticeably throwing me a concerned glance for a few seconds. He then focuses his blue eyes back to Percy with the same regretful glint.

"I know. We were joking around when she fell down on it pretty hard…" He lied smoothly, but vaguely.

"Oh." Percy said still staring at me as though I were some precious glass that could break any second. "Well I hope you feel better."

I nodded my head in response, secretly gripping the papers like my life depended on it. I felt Luke's gaze on me, and I quickly look up. He stares at me expectantly and suddenly my mouth feels like mush. I open my mouth the slightest bit then close it, before clearing my dry throat.

"Uh thanks…f-for the um, homework." I say quietly before meeting Percy's gaze. My heart jumped when our eyes met as the pressure to be perfect was on full blast. His sea green eyes were set on my gray eyes intensely, almost as though he was trying to see past me. I tried not to think about what he said on looking people in the eyes. How he knew I didn't like it and how he didn't like it either, but that seemed to be the only thought replaying in my head.

I was envious of the look in his eyes. The utter confidence that shined in them. A confidence I wish I had. That I didn't have to fake. But that confidence had to come only from experience.

"No problem." He replied smiling, and the knots in my stomach tightened. "Mr. Apollo also announced the partners for the baby project while you were gone. He said you have a choice of being a single parent or working with me…I wouldn't mind if you picked single parent, you probably want to work alone anyways-"

"You should work with Percy." Luke said cutting him off. Percy looked at him curiously as Luke spoke down at me. "The grading is less harsh when there's two people involved." He shrugged.

I knew what he was doing. I wasn't stupid, nor gullible. He only wants me to work with Percy, to prove to me that he's done being jealous. That he's changed. Well I don't know how a person can change from being an abusive beast to prince charming in a matter of hours. He's trying to regain trust, that's been long lost.

"Yeah?" I croak before clearing my throat again. Luke does his best to shoot me a convincing smile, nodding his head.

"Would that be okay with you?" I ask angling my head to Percy. "Or do you want to work as a single parent?"

"I'd prefer to work with you…but really only if you want to! I'm sure you'd do fine without me-"

"And I'm sure you'll make a great pair!" Luke butted in again and I gave Percy a small strained smile in agreement.

"Yeah…I'd be happy to work with you."

An awkward silence passes by and Percy rocks on his heels. "So…I'll text you?"

My heart freezes and I can't help but look at Luke. His eyes narrow for a split second and my mind races a million miles per hour.

"Yeah I'll give you my number. And I'll need yours as well." I quickly respond praying to God that this would end well. I prayed that Percy would catch on and not lead me like a pig to the slaughter.

Percy stares at me oddly for a second as he remembers the memory I so badly wanted him to suppress. "I thought-"

I let out a loud, hideous, cough to catch his attention. I succeed as I catch his eye and shoot him a pleading look as Luke hastily rubs my back. I shake my head the slightest bit, as we look at each other dead on. Without the slightest bit of change in his facial expression, I couldn't tell if he got the hint.

"You know what…" He said looking at both Luke and I casually. "I can just get your number from Thalia, I'm sure she still has it. I'm running late so I gotta go, but I'll text you tonight…then you'll have my number."

"Yeah." I breathe trying to calm my racing heart.

"So…I'll talk to you later?" He asks me his eyes flickering to Luke.

"Yeah." I repeated like an idiot, but it was the only word that seemed to come to my brain as relief flooded my body. Luke gives him one of those manly slaps on his arm before Percy starts to walk away.

"See you around man, and good job today!" Luke grins and turning Percy gives him a modest smile in return, readjusting his backpack strap.

"Thanks." He replied, giving us one last parting wave before rounding the corner.

Luke smiled before turning me away. He leads me away, into the opposite direction with his arm still wrapped around me. His arms around me made me want to burn the stupid sweater even more. In fact, his arm felt like hot acid on my open wounds. We walked in tense silence as I decided to wait until after we got out of the school to say anything.

I watched as the few people that were on school grounds scurried past or slowed down, when Luke and I approached. We both pretended not to notice, but even in my broken and drowsy state, I saw the slight twitch upward at the corners of Luke's lips.

Luke let me go momentarily as he opened my door causing me to stumble a little before I regained my balance. I smiled at Luke, who was still holding the door, before getting into the car. The first thing I noticed after I sat down, was the bagel was not here. The bagel from this morning was nowhere in sight.

"You okay?" Luke asked as he sat down in the driver's seat. I put on my seat belt to serve as an excuse to not look into his eyes

"Yeah." I replied. "Just a little-"

"Sore?" He finished which seemed to send a tiny stab through my heart. I let out a strained smile as he took my hand in his.

"I was gonna say tired." I chuckled and he gave me a cheeky smile.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine." I lied, still smiling. He stared at me for a few seconds before putting his hand on my hair. He stroked my hair, running his hand up and down against my head. I continued to look at him lovingly, but the pain of his hand repetitively brushing against my sore scalp made my blood bubble with fury. I took in slow, uneven, breaths to calm myself down, knowing that I couldn't truly do anything to him.

"I love you so much." He whispered before leaning in and placing a kiss on my lips. I wanted nothing more than to pull pack from his cold, evasive, assault on my lips but knew better than to break the kiss. The rest of my body stood stiff as I pushed my lips towards his, against my heart's desire.

A few seconds later Luke pulled back the slightest bit and stayed there, touching our foreheads together.

"I love you more." I replied softly.

He continued to gaze at me lovingly for a minute or so before pulling away. Relieved I leaned back in my seat as he started the ignition. My stomach was in a frenzy and I felt like I was drowning inside of the car with him. I couldn't breathe, being this close to him in such a tight space. I wanted to get out. To be more than one hundred miles away from him. The car rumbled as we finally pulled off and away from the schools parking lot.

We passed through the same places we passed by on our way to school this morning and as we approached our first stop light I couldn't help but readjust my wrist. I watched as Luke turned on the radio, hoping to drown out the memory as well, to no avail.

When we finally reached my house, Luke walked out from his side as I waited patiently, like a pet, for him to come around and open my door. I pretended to busy myself with gathering my things to fill up the few seconds it took him to walk around, before shooting him a 'grateful' and 'loving' smile.

Walking inside of my house we were immediately hit with an incredibly delicious smell of lasagna. As we took off our shoes my mom frantically ran towards us from the kitchen.

"Annabeth!" My mother cried as she nearly knocked me over with her surprisingly strong embrace. Every muscle and bone from my waist up cringed and I couldn't help the small barely audible grunt that escaped my mouth.

"Hey mom." I sighed trying to keep the pain out of my voice as well as the surprise. There's no doubt in my mind that she was already notified of today's events, but I was certainly not expecting her to be so physical.

"Why the hell didn't you eat the damn bagel?" She scolded suddenly detaching herself from me. I took a step back at her sudden anger and looked away from her now blazing grey eyes.

"I-"

"It fell on her way to school." Luke jumped in. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder for the tenth time today and flashed my mom a sympathetic look. "I tried to convince her to get something before class but…you know how she can be."

"Very stubborn." My mom commented and I did my best to give her a sheepish smile. "This is the second phone call I've gotten from the nurse's office this week Annabeth. Let's not make it a third-"

"That's enough Athena." We all looked to the staircase to see my father descending from it with a drink in his hand. "She needs to get some rest-"

"She needs food," Mom interrupted before grabbing my wrist, thankfully the good one and leading me towards the dining room table. "I made lasagna, but it's not ready. I want you to sit down and eat the fruits on the table. I don't want there to be a single one left by the time dinner's ready-"

"It's okay Mrs. Chase, I got her a sandwich when she woke up." Luke said putting our bookbags down.

Shaking her head as we sat down my mother insisted, "That's not enough, we need to make sure she doesn't pass out again-"

"Yeah but, you're going to put her in a food coma!" Dad argued now by our side.

I tuned out everything at that point as they continued to talk about me as if I wasn't in the room. I settled for picking up one of the four apples my mother was expecting me to eat out of the ten fruits lying on the table, nibbling on it as I allowed myself to get lost in my own thoughts. I had missed a lot of classes yesterday and today, but that wasn't my main concern. The severity of this morning and Sunday's beatings were becoming impossible to ignore with each passing second and I know from experience that I won't be able to get up tomorrow morning. How I was going to convince my parents to stay home tomorrow is the real mystery.

"I think we should take her in tomorrow." My father suggested and I looked up from my apple, just in time to see my mom nodding her head.

"Yes, that's a great idea. You schedule it while I check on the lasagna-"

"Wait what?" I asked and all of their heads snapped to me. I caught a glimpse of Luke's worried eyes and knew exactly what they were talking about.

"I don't think that'll be necessary-"

"Of course it is Anna." Luke chimed in, wanting me to argue against him this time. I gave in for both of our well beings and shook my head.

"No. I feel fine, I just need some rest. That's all-"

"I'm with your father on this one Annabeth." My mother interrupted me now walking to the kitchen. "After all that's happened these past two days a trip to the doctor's office wouldn't hurt."

"But what would that do?" I tried to reason, feeling my conviction waning as Luke and my father continued to stare at me. "I'm not sick…I just need some rest."

"But a professional opinion never hurt anybody." My father added and Luke pretending to be pensive, shrugged his shoulders.

"I think going to the doctor would be best but…I've never had a panic attack before and I don't know how one would feel afterwards or the side effects that follow. Sorry." He apologized unnecessarily and eating it up my Dad patted his back.

"Hey it's alright. We're all a little lost here, we've never experienced…what Annabeth went through yesterday, but that doesn't mean we can't help her." He said and I realized that this was my way out.

"Taking me to the doctor's won't help. I'm the one who had the panic attack and trust me when I say I just need some time to rest. I-I think that's part of the reason I passed out today. Not just because I didn't eat, b-but I had a hard time sleeping after everything that happened yesterday…It could be a side effect." I said thinking back to what Percy said in the hallway today. A shiver ran up my spine as I realized he had said the exact same thing when we were walking through the halls.

Taking off a black pair of oven mitts my Mom walked into the dining room, shaking her head. "But how do we know that's gonna-"

"What did Percy say you should do?" Luke asked and my heart nearly froze at the mention of his name. Silence fell on all of us for a moment as Luke continued to look at me expectantly. Trying not to fall apart under his piecing blue eyes I stammered.

"H-He thinks I should g-get some rest…I mean that's what he said yesterday and he helped me get through the panic attack so…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say. My mother still shook her head indignantly, yet I knew that it was in my best interest to stop talking about Percy in front of Luke.

"Percy isn't a doctor-"

"But he helped her better than anyone else could," Luke admitted before adding on "at the time."

I chose not to comment on that, knowing any reaction from me would only add to the never-ending stories running through Luke's sick head. My Mom as usual was still not persuaded.

"I still think you should go-"

"Okay, how about this? Annabeth can stay home tomorrow and get some rest," My father suggested causing a lot of my nerves to be released. "and if she still doesn't feel well the next day, we call the doctor."

"That sounds like a great idea." Luke chimed and I could see some of my Mom's resistance wavering. "But what do you think Anna?"

That was Luke's way of asking, _Is that enough time for you to recover?_ And the answer is,

 _Hell no._

My ribs hurt every time I took in a deep breath and with every slight tilt to the left a sharp pain travelled up my spine. I could still feel the rawness of my cheeks from all the slaps and the bruises on my jaw and temple from the punches. Not to mention that my shoulder and wrist were still seriously fucked up.

Twenty-four hours to heal after going through almost half the day with a beaten, close to nonfunctional body was not going to cut it.

"Sounds good to me." I answered with a slight smile and my mother sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but…you're still gonna eat all the fruits and at least two servings of lasagna."

I nodded my head as Dad rolled his eyes and Luke chuckled at my mother.

"Don't worry Mrs. Chase. I'll get all of Annabeth's school work for her, it'll be like she was never absent."

"Thank you." I said quietly as my Mom put back on her oven mitts.

"That's very sweet of you Luke." She commented.

"It's the least I can do." He tried to make eye contact with me once again while I looked at my nails.

When Mom came back with the lasagna she gave Luke a bright smile. "You're welcome to stay for dinner Luke. I've made more than enough."

Luke returned the smile before politely declining, "I would love to, but unfortunately I have to meet with the team. We had tryouts today and we're trying to get at least half of the recruits finished by tonight but thank you."

My mother, as always, then proceeded to run into the kitchen to grab him a container to take home. I prayed for her to hurry up so Luke could leave, but my hope started to diminish as I heard her fumbling through the cabinets.

"So how were tryouts?" My father asked Luke. "We in for a good year?"

"Yeah, we have a few promising members that I think are really gonna add something to the team."

I'm pretty sure we both knew who he had in mind, but like always I kept quiet. I was starting to feel dizzy again. Thoughts of my bed swirled around in my mind as though someone had put them on replay just to spite me.

My mom finally entered the room holding a huge plastic container in both hands.

I felt Luke grab my hand and glanced at him for a second before looking back down. I saw his other hand start to come up and with my father's eyes on us and my mom in the room I closed my eyes and let out a deep 'content' sigh so I wouldn't have to see Luke's hand near my face.

"I'll check back on you tomorrow." He promised before pressing his lips against mine once more. A few seconds into the kiss and my father let out a loud cough, causing Luke to break away from me. I put on a sheepish smile, but was internally rejoicing at my father's interference.

"That's still my daughter, Luke-"

"Oh, leave them alone Fredrick." My mom intervened. "If my memory serves me right, I do believe that it was your idea to put them together in the first place!"

"Oh no! It was you who started this whole fake dating madness, and neither one of us knew that they would actually start dating. If I'd known that I'd be subjected to this…PDA, then I would've thought a lot harder about it."

Giving my father a look, my mother handed Luke the container before giving him a parting hug.

"Drive safely." She said as she released him and he smiled.

"Will do Mrs. Chase. Goodnight."

I watched with a relieved heart as he walked closer and closer towards the door. He shot me one more smile before finally leaving and my shoulders sagged as the weight was lifted.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." I said getting up from the table. "I'll come down when I'm done."

Back to reading, my father nodded his head and my mother did the same.

"I'll set your food aside. Wait. What happened to your wrist?" My mom asked and I internally rolled my eyes at her now noticing.

"I fell at school today, nothing too bad." I responded trying to contain my anger.

"Okay…" She trailed off and I knew she expected me to say more.

"I'll tell you about it when I come back down to eat."

She nodded her head content and I took that as my cue to leave.

I remained silent as I headed up the stairs, doing my best to not show any signs of discomfort. When I reached my room I quickly locked the door.

I took in a deep breath, throwing the ice pack to the ground. I wobbled to the bathroom and for extra precautions locked that door too. I started the shower and too afraid to look in the mirror, took my clothes off facing the door.

I tried not to cry as I took out a few makeup wipes from my cabinet and rubbed them all over my face. With each makeup wipe I threw away I was reminded of how weak I truly was. Of how much damage Luke did to me and how I couldn't stop him, even if I tried. Luke was right about one thing.

I was helpless.

 **That was so sad! Sometimes I scare myself with how dark I've made this story compared to how light my other ones are. Anyways thanks for reading and I am once again so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! What do you think is gonna happen next chapter? Do you think Luke can really change? What would you do if you were in Annabeth's situation? Don't forget to follow, fav and review! It's great to be back! PERCABETH IS BACK!**

 **See ya!**


End file.
